Tsukino Sensei
by Yokubo no yuwaku
Summary: Historia UA
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"TSUKINO SENSEI"**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko takeuchi, todos los personajes fueron cogidos para diversificar la mentalidad temporal de novatas queriendo ser escritoras_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **capitulo 1**

.

.

.

"Se dice que la felicidad de la vida llega en la cúspide cuando alcanzas tus mas anhelados logros y los mios han sido siempre el casarme con mi genial novio y llegando a ser mas felices cuando nacio nuestra hija, todo era felicidad en mi vida y no cabia mas en mi pecho que desbordaba hasta por las orejas por decirlo de esa manera, pero toda esa felicidad fue..."

..

..

Un dia como cualquiera, el amplio edificio se veia desertico,las personas habian desaparecido como arte de magia todo debido a que las labores ya habian culminado

En el edificio principal pasando por pupitres y pasillos tan interminables se encontraba sentada muy comoda la mujer de cabellos dorados cogidos en dos bollos redondos dejando caer en dos largos y delgadas coletas como parte de su decoración

El garabeteo de su pluma sobre las hojas que cogia con su mano se hacia mas rapido, significado que ya estaba acostumbrada al trabajo

"hum.." observo nuevamente la hoja que acababa de terminar de hacer trazos en lineas oblicuas."Tashiba Momoka". Pronuncio suavemente el nombre legible por sobre la hoja."vaya".sonrio."si que se ha esforzado"volvio a sonreir al ver otra vez el numero noveinta en la franja izquierda que ella misma coloco

Era una maestra revisando la pila de examenes tan sumergida que habia perdido la correlatividad del tiempo, ya estaba casi oscureciendo y aun seguia revisando cada una de las hojas que tenia a su delante y a los laterales sobre su carpeta de estudio

El edificio ya se sentia mas frio por la tarde entonces la mujer sintio necesidad de darse calor a ella misma halando del asiento continuo su chaqueta color rosa, iba colocando primero su brazo izquierdo para despues hacerlo con el derecho

"TSUKINO SENSEI!"

Se escucho fuertementente el llamado asustandola desmesuradamente

"TSUKINO SENSEI DONDE ESTÁ!"

El escuchar de esa voz gritando su apellido la hizo temblar, se acomodo rapido la chaqueta , observo rapidamente hacia la pequeña ventana sobre la puerta del aula de clases, bajo su mirada hacia su carpeta encontrado a lado de las plumas de colores una gran tijera de asas color rojas, sin pensarlo dos veces lo coge y camina hacia la puerta de entrada

"SENSEI DONDE ESTA!"

Antes de poder llegar a la puerta se quedo helada por unos cuantos segundos, huir por esa puerta ya no era opcion, apreto fuertemente el agarre que hacia a la tijera y corrio hacia el gran armario

((SLAM))

La fragil mujer ni bien se habia escondido detras del armario con el miedo palpado en su rostro y el cuerpo a medio temblar se espanto con horror cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta, con los ojos mas abiertos de lo acostumbrados y la respiracion entrecortada se aferraba al apretar de esa tijera

"O-DAN-GO"

El escuchar ese apelativo hizo llorar internamente a la mujer."ayuda".penso

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HACE 4 AÑOS**

"QUEEEEEEEEEH!"

El griterio se escucho por todo el planeta Tierra, ubicacion de epicentro Japon

"Papá no asustes a los chicos"la voz suave y moderada de la mujer de cabellos morados hizo silenciar al enervado hombre de lentes"papá debemos escucharlos".acaricia la mano del hombre y observa frente a ellos a quienes estaban de pie parados muy asustados por el reaccionar del hombre mayor

Muy tensos la pareja juvenil frente a ellos con las manos entrelazadas dandose fuerza mutuamente, él, un joven moreno alto de cabellos negros de rostro atractivo y varonil, ella, espigada y dulce mujer en plena flor de la juventud, de cabellos dorados amarrados en dos bollos

"p-papá no-"

"Usagi".la mayor de las mujeres la hizo callar haciendo que esta oculte su rostro aun avergonzado, solo miraba las puntas de sus zapatillas rosas."bien joven Mamoru".observandolo fijamente."merecemos una explicacion".apreto mas el agarre sobre el brazo de su iracundo y contenido esposo

El joven moreno aun nervioso garraspeo para aclarar su voz."perdonenme".hizo una reverencia,manteniendose en esa posicion

"mamo-chan"Su acompañante susurro el apelativo cariñoso que le habia dado

"me hare cargo de todo".lo dijo aun en su posicion de reverencia."Señor Tsukino se que he cometido un error imperdonable y-"

"LO HA HECHO!"se exalto el hombre de lentes

"papa por favor".halandole del brazo para calmarlo

"lo ha hecho Chiba-san"de forma mesurada mientras se sacaba los lentes para limpiarlos apropiadamente."y es admirable que haya venido a hacerse responsable"

"eh?".Mamoru abrio los ojos sorprendidos y se enderezo para observar a sus futuros suegros

El padre suspiro."aceptare su compromiso"

"eh!"la emocion y sorpresa de Usagi estaba latente."mama,papa"

"pensaban que ibamos a separarlos?"se acerca a abrazar a su hija."no pensabamos hacer tal cosa y menos ahora que esta por llegar mi nieto"le acaricia su aun vientre plano"

"oh, mamá!"contiene las lagrimas de emocion a lo cual Mamoru le da su respaldo colocando su mano en su hombro

"sin embargo".aun de pie frente a ellos el padre debia demostrar que las reglas debieron haberse cumplido."Al ver que solo le falta un año para acabar la universidad a Usagi, usted Mamoru-san se encargara que acabe en la nocturna ya despues que nazca el bebe nosotros los ayudaremos,queda claro?!"

"si!".el moreno se acerca hacia el hombre mayor para extenderle la mano pero es sorprendido cuando el hombre lo hala y le da un fuerte abrazo

"bienvenido a la familia Mamoru!"


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres pares de piernas danzaban con rumbo algo dudoso, dos pares tenian medias color oscuras y el par que faltaba tenia la piel desnuda

"deberiamos girar a la izquierda y pode-"

"Usa-Usagi-chan".una guapa joven de cabellos castaños amarrados en una corta coleta, mas alta que la dueña de los chonguitos a quien estaba picando con el indice para hacerle saber de su hallamiento que la tiene con gran sorpresa

"Mako-chan!".girando sobre sus talones para estar cara a cara con la mencionada mujer, aunque seria cara-cuello ya que ella resultaba ser bajita a comparacion de la bien desarrollada castaña."Mako-chan?!.dudosa al verle la cara palida de su amiga ladeando su rostro hacia la otra persona de lado derecho de la pelicastaña."oi Rei-chan".hablamdole bajito para darse cuenta que la mujer de nombre Rei tambien estaba paralizada ante lo que tenian enfrente."oigan?!.

"Usagi".trago grueso y empezo a sudar."estas segura que estamos en la direccion correcta?"Rei aun manteniendo la mirada fija delante de ella

"who?!".la rubia cogio el papel donde tenia la direccion le dio varios hojeadas y vio por encima que habia un par de numeros." 231A".volvio a observar el papel."231A...si! Es por aqui!".alzo su mirada sonriente por no haber equivocado en guiar bien al pequeño grupo

"esto no va a terminar nada bien".murmuro la castaña

"eh?!".Usagi sin entender aun enarco una ceja, a lo cual sin mas remedio y con brusquedad Rei hizo girar a Usagi para observar lo que tenian delante suyo

"oi".al voltear precipitadamente observo el final de lo que fuera un letrero con luces a los lados" Re-i e-".empezo a cortarse el habla al alzar la mirada para observar detalladamente el contenido de ese letrero"so do-lio...MINAKOOOOOOOOOO!"grito al ver la mitad de la imagen de un hombre desnudo

"Queeeeee!"

"MINAKO-CHAN!".en duo rei y mako

"MI-Minako-chan di-di-di-"aun horrorizada la rubia

"Si, estamos en la zona roja"

"MINA!"rei y mako

"Pe-pe-pe_"

"ya Usagi-chan deja de hablar asi me averguenzas!"cruzandose de brazos

"pero mi-mi-mina yo-"

"ya calmence ,donde imagiban que ibamos a celebrar tu despedida de soltera!...yo la grandiosa Minako Aino lo penso en grande!".con la v de victorio sobre algun gran acontecimiento a celebrar por llegar en esa zona

Volvio a tragar grueso y termino ruborizandose al ver a dos apuestos caballeros con el torso a medio cubrir, cerrando sus orbes intespectivamente.'esto no esta pasando,esto no esta pasando'.penso rapidamente como tratando de borrar lo que habia visto

"Si esta pasando!"grito enfurecida la pelinegra mientras la pelicastaña miraba a los alrededores entre pasmada y extasiada

"que haremos?!".seguia observando aun sin discernir el lugar llegado."por donde vea solo vemos-"

"hombres desnudos!"grito acaloradamente la pelicastaña

"si, si, Ahora entremos!"Minako mientras empujaba a las tres mujeres hacia el entrar de un local particular, leyendose en el encabezado CHICOS CALIENTES HOY

"oi Mi-Minako no sera mejor esperar a Ami-chan!"aun reacia Usagi con el empuje forzoso

"no sera necesario"lo solto con una gran sonrisa

"eh?!"las tres novatas

"ella esta adentro...miren!'señalando la direccion con el indice y si!, ahi estaba la peliazul, la que faltaba en el grupo habia llegado mas temprano que ellas y por lo que parecia estaba quieta sin moverse ahi parada dandoles la espalda

Aun sin creer ver a la mas madura de las cinco deciden acercarse y saber que pensaba sobre la candente situacion que iban a tener

'lo electrones y protones hacen un...de la relatividad hacia el magnestismo espectral ...difieriendo la tangencial en el vector-'

"AMI-CHAN!"las tres mujeres sorprendieron a la mujer

"ES UNA LOCURA!"grito la peliazul sorprendiendo a todas y pasar con enojo hacia la rubia de media coleta

De inmediato las luces del local se atenuaron y las diversas luces empezaron a bailar por todo el antro , abriendose parte del escenario mientras empezaba a sonar el estribillo de una sensual canción, saliendo tras del escenario dos hombres con antifaces y leotardos atigrados y otro tercer hombre sale con traje de policia en cuero negro y un gran latigo

Las mujeres con los ojos abiertos como platos tragaron grueso

"arderemos en el infierno".susurro Usagi

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"fiu".dio un leve silbido mientras se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo

Era la mujer de cabellera dorada amarrado en dos odangos, esta vez no estaban sueltas sus coletas sino envueltas dentro en un pañuelo color blanco alrededor de su cabeza como para evitar que moleste en el trabajo que realizaba

Cogio el asa del valde con la izquierda ya que con la derecha tenia ocupado el trapeador,si, ella estaba haciendo la limpieza domestica

(Ding-Dong)

Empezo a sonar el timbre de la puerta principal

"ya voy".dijo la rubia mientras dejaba el valde

(Ding-Dong)

Volvio a sonar el timbre

Fruncio el ceño."acaso no dije que ya voy!".apreto el largo mango del trapeador que llevaba consigo

((Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong))

((Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong))

Empezo a sonar constantemente como cual maniatico quisiera que le abran la puerta a como fuera

"DIJE QUE YA!".abrio enervada la puerta y vio con asombro justo cuando las tres mujeres cual acosadoras sujetaban fuertemente a la mujer de cabellos rubios sujetos en una media cola con su distintivo moño rojo."cof,cof".actuo el tocer de su seca garganta mas aun seguia molesta por tamaño escandalo

"gomen Usagi-chan".saludo la pelinegra quien aun tenia sujetada a la rubia escandalosa

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH,UWAAAAAAAAHH"

Empezo a retumbar el chillido, tipico llanto de un bebe

"oh no"cabizbaja y los brazos caidos soltando el trapeador

"UWAHHHHHHHH ,UWAAAAAAAH"

Con las fuerzas ya agotadas volvio a suspirar la rubia de odangos maltrechos, se dio media vuelta para introducirse en su hogar."pasen".

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH,UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Las cuatro mujeres avergonzadas por el mal momento que acaban de producir en silencio entran, mientras la ultima del grupo de visita cierra la puerta

"UWAAAAAH,UWAAAAAAAAAH!"

Obserban que la dueña de casa desaparece al entrar en una habitacion, sin pronunciar palabra se quedarian espectantes hasta que vuelva a aparecer

"UWAAAAH,UWAAAAH"

"esto es tu culpa"susurro la pelinegra hacia la rubia

"QUE?!"

"shhhhhhh".las tres mujeres haciendo callar a la rubia

"y porque yo tendria la culpa eh?!".colocando sus manos en posicion de jarras

"te dije que tocarlo una vez era suficiente!"mirandola fijamente

"ya Rei."Makoto haciendo de moderadora."ya estamos aqui y seguro Usagi nos regañara".

Las cuatro mujeres suspiraron y vieron salir a la mujer de odangos que entre sus brazos traia un pequeño bulto de mantas rosas, emocionadas al verle corren hacia ella

"hola, ChibiUsa".Makoto con una amplia sonrisa al igual que las demas empezaron a observar al pequeño ser

"yay Usagi-chan es una monada de bebe!".haciendose pase sobre las tres mujeres para poder estar mas cerca del retoño que por su contextura y tamaño no pasaba de los dos meses

"felicidades Usagi-chan".en coro cordial lo dijeron las cuatro, no sin antes ver aun a una desanimada Usagi quien solo suspiraba

"nee Usagi-chan pasa algo?".con total preocupacion la peliazul a su lado derecho le pregunto

Suspiro."no es nada Ami-chan."volvio a suspirar."solo que me es dificil dormir mas de la cuenta".

"uh si Usagi-chan".Minako dandole palmaditas sobre el hombro a Usagi

"Usa puedo?"makoto extendiendo sus manos pidiendo permiso para poder cargarla, a lo cual Usagi asiente y se la da cuidadosamente

"whoa Mako-chan tiene pinta de que seras una excelente madre!"

"Minako tiene razon,no lo creen asi Ami-chan, Usagi-chan?".mientras la obserban

Las tres mujeres restantes miraban hacia Mako quien producia un aura tierna llena de calides a lo cual en coro repetian"hai,hai"

"Mako-chan sera una buena madre!".esbozando una sonrisa Usagi-chan

"solo falta que nos avises para hacer la despedida de soltera en la zona roja".con una marcada seriedad mientras se cogia el menton la rubia de moño rojo quien ya estaba imaginando una segunda reunion en ese candente lugar sin fijarse que todas estaban quietas enmudecidas

"e-"

"Zona Roja?".se escucho la gruesa voz detras de ella, voz que le causo un terrible escalofrios

Girando sobre si para darse con el dueño de aquella voz profunda."jajajaja,Mamoru-san."trago grueso

"oi'!"mirando abruptamente su reloj de mano la pelinegra."Chicas!".el llamado sobresalto a las ya asustadas mujeres aun petrificadas."se nos hace tarde para el proyecto"

"eh?proyecto?...Rei yo-"siendo interrumpida por el brusco agarre sobre su brazo por parte de Rei que tenia una mirada asesina, mientras Mako devuelve con cuidado a la bebe a su madre y junto con las demas emprenden el plan de huida

"un gusto verlos Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san!"la cuatro mientras cerraban .puerta dejando a solas a la pareja

"mamo-chan!"Usagi volvio a despertar del shock."jajajaja"rio Mientras observaba que el moreno enarcaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos

"que zona roja?"

Trago grueso.'por kami, que se le caiga la lengua a Mina y tropiece con ella'.pensaba mientras maldecia ."Mamo-chan!...no dije!".con enfasis.

"No".pronuncio secamente

Suspiro."esta bien te lo dire".suspiro otra vez."esperame en la alcoba que ChibiUsa ya se quedo dormida".

se encamina hacia la habitacion que compartia, mientras iba desatando su corbata, se sento pesadamente sobre la cama haciendola rechinar, hoy habia sido un dia pesado y agotador en la clinica

"Mamo-chan"con voz melodiosa y de sensualidad recien aprendida entro la mujer que esta vez llevaba una bata de baño

Sin mas en pensar en lo que se venia el hombre exhausto instintivamente se vio "repontenciado"al momento que usagi dejo caer la bata viendose completamemte desnuda, el hambre de carne de estos meses habian mellado al hombre quien sin mas consideraciones se avalanzo cual fiero depredador sobre su presa para "devorarla"

'gracias a kami que funciono esto'.penso la rubia mientras sentia el mordisqueo sobre su cuello."OH,MAMO-CHAN!"

.

* * *

Nota:

Estos capitulos relatan de la vida normal que vive Usagi ya que en el capitulo 1 es de donde va a partir el drama , asi que os veran a ella y su cotidiana vida normal durante esos 4 años antes de su fatidica travesia, espero que entendais un poco y si no hacedlo saber , gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1qq.

"whoaaa mamá!,...mamá!".iba corriendo por el gran pastizal una pequeña de cortos cabellos rosas."papá!,papá!"

La pequeña iba sin control hasta encontrar al hombre ya conocido

"papá!".con sonrisa amplia se aferra a las piernas del moreno

"eh?".se encoge hasta quedar a casi la altura de la pequeña."que pasa ChibiUsa-chan".mirando mientras la pequeña escondia detras de ella sus manitas

La niña sonrie con picardia aun escondiendo las manitas detras de si."papa"

"si?".dandole gracia el brillo que obtenia los orbes violaceos de la pequeña

"tlaje amol pala Miako-chan!".

"eh?"enarco una ceja la gran sonrisa que tenia en su pequeña carita,bajo su mirada hacia las escondidas manos de la pequeña

"Mamoru-san".acercandose la peliazul

"mm".se erguio para girar y responder a la peliazul."si Mizuno-san?".y volvio a ladear su mirada para colocarla sobre la pequeña cabecita rosa, su hija estaba realmente feliz y eso le preocupaba

"llevare a ChibiUsa-chan a lavarse las manos".dandole una sonrisa,pero la pequeña al escucharla se esconde detras de las piernas de su padre

"ChibiUsa,tienes que ir a lavarte las manos".la pequeña a pesar del mandato de su padre se nego moviendo su cabecita en negativa

"ChibiUsa-chan?".la peliazul se acerco a la pequeña colocandose en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel"ChibiUsa debemos lavarnos las manos para comer".la pequeña aun seguia en negativa

"el amol se ila".lo dijo mientras alzaba su mirada hacia su padre

"eh?"observo con escepticismo a lo que pueda referirse la pequeña para despues mirar al moreno obteniendo como respuesta que se encoja de hombros

suspira."bien, y porque mejor no vamos a darle lo que tienes oculto"

La niña sonrio mas."si!"

Los adultos aun sin entender se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los demas, mientras la pequeña tarareaba una cancion indescifrable en su propio idioma

Llegaron hasta donde estaban instalados un par de parrillas humeantes de deliciosa carne metida en la brasa caliente

"ChibiUsa-chan!,ChibiUsa-chan!..aqui!aqui!".con gran alboroto la rubia de moño rojo haciendole señales a la pequeña, cuestion que la pequeña esbozada mas ampliamente su sonrisa y apuro en su recorrido

"nee Usagi-chan".la pelicastaña mientras acomodaba los platos sobre

"si Mako-chan?".mientras daba vueltas a la carne

"ChibiUsa-chan esta creciendo muy rapido"

"uhum...ni digas Mako-chan...no sabes lo que sufro para que me haga caso a estas alturas"

Mako solo sonrio

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH"

Se escucho el grito agudo a lo que todos voltearon en direccion del origen gritonesco y se acercaron hacia donde estaba la rubia

"que pasa Minako-chan".usagi mirando a la rubia y despues a su pequeña

"tranquila Usagi, es aqui tu hija dice que va a darme amor".mirandola con gracia

"que?!"

"esto no me agrada".mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano el moreno

"a ver, a ver".mientras Rei se dirigia a la pequeña."ChibiUsa-chan?"

"Miako-chan molilia sin no besaba al pegajoso de amol".sonreia la pequeña mientras observaba a las mujeres que se quedaron sin habla

La pelinegra se aclaro la garganta un poco deduciendo a donde iba todo lo que se venia

"y yo no quelo que Miako-chan muela...tlaje amol".

"espera...este ChibiUsa-chan."

"Rei que vas a hacer?"

"silencio Usa...a ver ChibiUsa,esto, eso lo que dices es algo que Minako y las demas fuimos a vistarte?"

"ujum".afirmandolo tambien con la cabecita,a lo que la pelinegra trago grueso,giro sobre si y junto a las demas mujeres en un reducido espacio

"Rei-chan que pasa".

"ya se a lo que se refiere ChibiUsa y sera mejor seguirle la corriente, por tu bien Usagi"

"QUEEE!".

"shhhh silencio Usa!...bien Rei-chan dinos que sabes!"

"primero esto es tu culpa como siempre".achico los ojos escrutiñandolos en direccion de la mujer de moño rojo encendiendo un aura negra entre ellas dos

"yo que culpa tengo aqui .explicas Rei-chan"hablaba escupiendo las palabras

"que si mantuvieras tu bocota cerrada no pasariamos por esto!"

"oigan!".makoto moderadora entre ellas

"Por favor explicate Rei-chan".hablo suavemente la peliazul

La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos volteandoles la cara."parece que ChibiUsa escucho cualdo alguien dijo que lo sentia pegajoso y moriria si no lo hubiera tocado?"

Todas enmudecieron pensando en todo eso, sonsacando el tema para escandalizarse con el nombre"zona roja".susurraron las cuatro para enrojecerse tipo bombillos de luces de bombero

Las mujeres comprendieron la situacion y mas la de moño rojo quien estoicamente caminando con el pecho hinchado cual heroina se acerca a la niña que estaba a lado de su padre que observaba a cada una de las mujeres quienes deviaban de la de él, enarcando la ceja cuando su esposa hizo lo mismo

"ChibiUsa-chan".se encorbo hacia ella ."el amor donde esta?". . para un niño eso significaria un gran abrazo,seguro

La niña de pie frente a ella coloca sus manitos delante de sus ojos para abrirlas y dar a relucir que traia

Minako trago grueso al observar lo que era, las demas mujeres agrandaron sus orbes con espanto, sintiendo erizarse la piel

"chi-chi-chibi-"tartamudeo

"besalo!".le acerco el enorme gusano color celeste brilloso gracias a la especie de baba que estaba saliendole de su grueso y largo cuerpo

La mujer de moño queria escapar a como fuera

"no te guta Miako-chan?". con tristeza la pequeña mientras miraba al gusano moviendose en sus manos."pelo tu dijite que pega-"

"ya!...".cogiendo las manitas de la pequeña,respiro pesadamente enojandose mas al escuchar pequeñas risas contenidas por parte de sus amadas amigas,trago grueso y empezo a juntar lo labios cerrando fuertemente los ojos, para lo cual la ñina subitamente estruja al gordo gusano en los labios de la rubia provocandole un shock a morir

'me vengare'.mientras el alma de la rubia hacia su ascenso

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tu calvario y mi alegria I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"que tal unos huevos fritos?".la mujer de odangos moviendo algunas cosas de la alacena mientras el moreno leia el periodico esperando el desayuno

"Mamo-chan pregunto si quieres huevos fritos?".voltea a ver a su esposo quien seguia revisando el periodico."nee Mamo-"

"con cafe es suficiente".observo su reloj de mano."se hara mas tarde si voy a elegir que quiero".deja su periodico a un lado mientras Usagi pone sobre la mesa la taza con el cafe vertido

Suspira la rubia."lo siento mamo-chan".con un toque de tristeza."toda la noche he estado ocupada con Chi-"

(Ding-Dong)

"no te preocupes, sera mejor saber quien esta tocando".le da una sonrisa, se pone de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada

La mujer recoge la poca vasija que tenia sobre la mesa del comedor cuando ve a su esposo retornar con una caja regular de carton y un par de sobres

"que es todo eso?"le pregunta Usagi sin acercarse aun, ya que primero termina de colocar la taza dentro del lavadero

"Segun esto es para Usagi Tsukino".leyendo parte del remitente, la rubia sorprendida corre hasta su esposo."toma".pasandole la unica carta para ella

"y lo demas?".sin quitar la mirada sobre la caja

"es para la clinica, colocaron la direccion de aqui por error". Restandole inportancia."no piensas leerlo?"

"eh, si".mira el sobre para abrirlo con cuidado y sacar la unica hoja del contenido demorando un par de minutos en silencio

"Usako"

"Mamo-chan".ladeo su cara para mirarlo notandose sus orbes cristalinos al borde del llanto

"que dice, pasa algo malo".tratando de quitarle la hoja

"No!". Girandose."Mamo-chan fui aceptada!".esbozando una sonrisa

"eh?"

"Mamo-chan estas teniendo en frente a la nueva sensei en Juuban Gakuen!"

..

.

.

..

El nuevo dia habia llegado con total entusiasmo la primera en levantarse de la cama aun sin salir era la rubia de odango, salto de la cama haciendola rechinar para dirigirse hacia la ducha

"debe estar demasiado emocionada".aun soñoliento el moreno estrujaba sus orbes azualdas, que pesadamente se vuelve a acomodar sobre las cobijas y almohadas

"mamo-chan ya te prepare la tina".entra la rubia aun con su bata de baño y el cabello envuelto en una blanca toalla, mientras rebuscaba su atuendo para ponerse hoy."mamo-chan date prisa que debemos llevar a ChibiUsa a casa de mis padres"

El moreno de un jalon se quito las sabanas y salio del lugar, pasaron varios minutos desde que el moreno se instalo en la bañera tiempo suficiente para Usagi secar su cabello y hacer su peculiar peinado, vestia un vestido color blanco con un pequeño saco color rosa y sus sandalias tono del saco

"mamo-chan ya debemos irnos que llegare tarde".lo dijo antes que logre poder sentarse , se habia tardado tanto para tomar un baño?,no!, es la emocion de Usagi que lo hace perder el desayuno el dia de hoy

Usagi trae envuelta en una manta blanca a su hija de tres años quien aun dormia."mamoch-"

"si, ya voy".un poco serio y enojado por el apresuramiento del dia

"No iba a decir eso Mamo-chan solo queria decirte que no olvides los bentos que he hecho!".lo dijo enojada conteniendo de no alzar la voz por su pequeña

Era el mejor dia para ella y él ya le habia hecho enojar, suspira y coge los bentos de paso agarra el asa de su maletin negro para ir a su trabajo

Bajan del edificio donde vivian y suben al convertible rojo del moreno dirigiendose hacia la casa de los padres de Usagi quienes ya los esperaban en la entrada a lo cual Usagi aprovecha rapido y deja a la pequeña con un gram bolso donde se encontraban las cosas que su hija podria necesitar en su estadia

El moreno se despide sacando la mano por la ventana del auto y enrumba junto a Usagi hacia la preparatoria, ya estando ahi era la ceremonia de ingreso los nuevos alumnos se dirigian presurosos para no llegar tarde, Usagi sale

"Usako!".hace que la rubia se gire para acercarse a la puerta del piloto

"mamo-chan no grites".fruncio el ceño

"te estas olvidando de algo".

"si?!".observa su bolso, se toca su cabello y hasta observa por debajo de su vestido."no lo creo traje todo conmigo"se cruza de brazos

El moreno suspira."ven".le da señas con el dedo para que se incline hacia el

"qu-".no pudo completar ya que el moreno la halo y le dio un beso profundo logrando meter su lengua

"nn, mamo-chan!".separandose del beso teniendo enrojecida la cara

"bien asi te deje un poco mi escencia"

"que!..."

enciende y se retira, obteniendo la compostura necesaria despues de ese absorvedor beso se acomoda la chaqueta y entra a la escuela, se alegro al volver a saberse que sera una profesora dentro de ese lugar

'hare mi mejor esfuerzo'

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tu calvario y mi alegria II**

unos tras otros el alumnado iba entrando en el auditorio central, iba a acercarse la hora de la ceremonia

"hey,hey".en voz baja mientras alzaba el brazo una joven de cabellos cortos color marron."usagiii,hey!"

La rubia de odangos quien se mostraba nerviosa por intuicion giro a su izquierda reoconociendo a la mujer que la llamaba."Naru-chan!".esbozo una sonrisa y la alcanzo."whoa Naru-chan no puedo creerlo".

Naru rio."yo tampoco lo habia creido hasta ver tu perfil en el listado del instituto".

"estoy muy feliz de tenerte como compañera Naru-chan!".la abraza efusivamente

"espera Usagi".se separa sutilmente de la rubia y se acomoda la blusa color perla."me alegra verte tambien pero aqui dentro soy Osaka-sensei".

"oh,si!...Tsukino Usagi, area de Historia!".hizo una pequeña reverencia de saludo

Sonrio."Osaka Naru, area de economia domestica".

Terminaron sus presentaciones privada justo a tiempo cuando ingresaban los demas profesores a tomar posicion respectiva, el Director de la clase dio un largo discurso de agradecimiento por haber elegido la institucion como primera opcion para seguir sus estudios despues de la secundaria, el alumnado permanecia en silencio mostrando el respeto hacia sus superiores

Al termino el alumnado fue guiado respectivamente por el comite de bienvenida para darles sus respectivas hojas de estudios y a que clase pertenecian , cada uno de los jovenes de pie uno tras otros en el patio principal

"y que opinas?".Naru mientras observaba por la ventana del segundo piso a los alumnos

"no se".encogiendose de hombros la rubia."me siento emocionada de estar aqui pero ahora estoy nerviosa".

"tranquila Usagi, todo va a estar-"

(toc)(toc)

"adelante".dio de entrada naru a un hombre de gruesos lentes redondos

"esta aqui Tsukino Usagi?"

"yo".adelantandose un paso sobre Naru

"el director quiere hablar con usted Tsukino-san".

"conmigo?".ladeando su rostro en direccion de Naru y despues hacia el nuevo personaje

Colocandose de forma rigida."disculpen, mi nombre es Umino Gurio soy del area de educacion fisica".terminando la reverencia

"Tsukino Usagi".

"Osaka-Naru!"

.

Usagi sale del aula para dirigirse hacia el despacho del director, toco la puerta,"adelante".se escucho dentro de la habitacion, giro la perilla abriendo por si la puerta y entro

"mando a llamarme señor director". Observando con algo de temor al viejo hombre canoso que tenia los codos sobre la mesa como apoyo de sus manos sosteniendo su menton

"Tsukino-san".

"s-si"

"necesito su ayuda...se que es la nueva maestra que fue seleccionada de los recien graduados ,pero observando su hoja de vida la vi con potencial para lo que voy a pedirle".

"digame de que se trata y vere si esta dentro de mis posibilidades".

"debera plantear un plan de ayuda estudiantil hacia una alumna en particular"

"eh?!".enarcando una ceja

"descuide no es una delincuente o algo por el estilo, ella es hija de un amigo muy querido y en estos momentos esta pasando por momentos dificiles, necesita toda la ayuda que podamos darle"

"momentos dificiles".susurro que llego a escuchar el director

"momentos muy dificiles, mejor dicho irreparable".

..

.

..

"papa!".se veia dos brazos saliendo de dos enredados cuerpos"papa".

"CALLATE!"el grito de una mujer salio de aquel cuerpo enredado empujando al pequeño que tenia aprisionado

El niño de cabellos negros se paro como pudo pero recibio una fuerte patada de un hombre desconocido con vestiduras color negra, se hizo agudo y demasiado doloroso que se desmayo en el acto de tocar el piso de madera

"papa"

"seiya!".al escucharlo la jovencita de cabellos negros se acerco hacia el cuerpo del niño que tenia en cama delante suyo."seiya".volvio a nombrarlo y el niño abrio a duras penas sus ojos."seiya".se abalanzo sobre el y empezo a llorar."todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien".sollozaba

El niño escuchaba sin entender las palabras de la jovencita, aun no comprendia lo sucedido, lo anterior era un sueño desafortunado."onee-san"

"s-si?".limpiandose rapidamente sus orbes eliminando los rastros de lagrimas."si?"

"donde esta papa?".

La jovencita sintio el apretar de su corazon no podia responder a tal pregunta, escondio su rostro sobre la cobija blanca y se hecho a llorar

El niño solo la observo y desvio su mirada hacia el cielo raso de la habitación , sin poder contener las imnumerables lagrimas que se discurrian de sus orbes azuladas

'esta muerto'

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deuda**

 **.**

"Tomoe Hotaru".alzo la vista la rubia de coletas despues de leer su apunte de estudiantes."Tomoe Hotaru".volvio a repetir sin lograr alguna respuesta ante el llamado,suspiro y garabateo en la linea del cuaderno, termino y lo cerro."Ahora quiero que saquen sus libros en la pagina 12 historia egipcia...hoy vamos a tener una pequeña prueba".sonrio maliciosamente mientras sus alumnos rebuscaban en sus maletas y debajo de sus pupitres el libro requerido.

La rubia daba cierta cantidad de hojas en las primeras filas quienes volvian a pasar las hojas hacia el ultimo pupitre de su fila."empiecen".

Los jovenes empezaban a resolver la prueba con auto ayuda de sus libros, mientras la rubia volvia a ojear parte de su cuaderno de asistencias.'otro dia mas sin conocerte Tomoe Hotaru'.

..

.

..

"si, entiendo...disculpe haberla llamado".cuelga dando un fuerte agarre sobre su telefono movil."ahora que voy a hacer".suspiro con nostalgia mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la pared blanca

"Hotaru-chan".

Endereza su postura,mueve la cabeza trando de disipar su lamento para girar sobre si."Seiya, todavia no debes levantarte".

"pero el medico dijo que ya me dieron de alta, eso quiere decir que podemos irnos".se cruza de brazos

"si lo se pero no debes estar caminando aun, debes estar en tu habitacion es por tu bien"

"estoy bien y deja de verme como un niño de primaria, quiero ir a casa"

"si dejaras de comportarte asi tal vez te deje de ver como un niño".se acerca a el y le revolotea sus negros cabellos

"no hagas eso'".separando las fragiles manos de su cabeza."tengo doce no soy un niño".

"Tomoe-san?"la voz gruesa de un hombre en bata los sorprende dando un respimgo la pelinegra voltea a verle."sigame por favor".el hombre se gira y enrumba el paso detras de el lo sigue la pelinegra

"S-seiya ya vuelvo"

"pero Onee-san!"

"esperame ahi!".se giro y apresuro el paso para seguir al medico

El hombre de bata la guia hasta un consultorio donde la puerta de entrada estaba impreso el nombre del medico a quien pertenecia

'Furuhata Motoki'.sus pensamiemtos cogieron fuertmente a guardar el nombre impreso

"sabes a lo que te traje no es asi?"

"si...yo".se puso nerviosa, apreto el agarre de su falda a cuadros."yo estoy tratando de encon-"

"ven a verme a las diez y solucionaremos el problema de tu deuda".

"diez?...pero mi toq-"

"toque de queda?".solo se le veia la sonrisa retorcida en sus labios."para quien no tiene familiares aun debe respetar el toque de queda?".

Los orbes de la pelinegra se empezaron a agüar, el recordatorio de que nadie estaba a su lado mas que su hermano le removio su acongojado corazon

"como quieras, creo que tu her-"

"yo!...yo vendre!"

Otra vez se veia la sonrisa del hombre ."buena niña!".y se relamio el labio inferior

..

.

..

"y no te dijo nada mas que eso Usagi-chan?".la señora mayor de cabellos morados mientras cargaba a la pequeña de cabellos rosas

"no, nada mas que debia ayudarla pero aun no se en que".mientras preparaba te

"que extraño, pedir ayuda y despues no decirte en que momento lo querra".jugueteando con el pequeño muñeco de felpa de la pequeña."ChibiUsa ya se quedo dormida".arropandola sobre el sofa

"gracias por cuidarla mama".mientras colocaba la taza con te sobre la mesita."si no fuera por ustedes no se como haria para cuidar a ChibiUsa".

"eso es facil Usagi-chan, la solucion es que vayan a vivir con nosotros, que te parece"

"jajajaja no bromees mama, ya tengo una familia y un hogar"

"deberias de pensarlo estas practicamente sola tu y ChibiUsa piensa en ella"

"hmmm"

"no crees que ya es tarde y Mamoru aun no llega?"

La rubia se fija en el reloj de pared."ocho y media...mama es tarde para ti no vas a alcanzar el tren".

"cierto, lo siento Usagi-chan ya debo irme"

La mujer de cabellos morados saca su bolso, coge su chaqueta morada se la coloca, arregla su cabello y se despide de su hija."te veo el lunes Usagi-chan"

"si mama".y ve cerrar su puerta,suspira y vuelve a observar el reloj de pared."son las nueve y mamochan no ha llamado en todo el dia". Se quita el delantal y carga a su pequeña cuidadosamente para no despertarla y la lleva en su habitacion, la arropa le da un beso en su frentecita.'te estas perdiendo de cosas maravillosas Mamo-chan'.suspiro y salio de la habitacion rosa

Va a su habitacion se quita el vestido y ve sobre su buro el telefono movil, aun en ropa interior va hacia el objeto lo toma y marca

""alo Usako""

"Mamo-chan".

""sucede algo Usako"""

"Mamo-chan yo...te extraño"

"Usako... Yo tambien Usako, en estos momentos iba a llamarte para decirte que no llegare a casa hasta mañana".

"Mamo-chan"

""lo siento tengo cirugia reprogramada,perdoname Usako"""

"no, no te disculpes Mamo-chan , no te disculpes por hacer tu trabajo, por salvar vidas"

"""Usako tengo que colgar"""

"te a-".no pudo completar, el sonido de la llamada cortada empezo a resonar."te amo mamo-chan"

..

.

..

el rechinar por el girar de la manija sobre la puerta de cristal hizo girar al hombre de bata blanca parado entre las sombras

"ya-ya estoy aqui".con voz temerosa y dubitativa en su andar entraba la joven pelinegra

La sonrisa retorcida y el relamido de su labio inferior volvio a estar presente en él

'buena niña'

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buena Niña**

 **.**

"NN..NO!"

La negacion era acompañada con la tenue luz que se hacia paso por las rendijas de las persianas de esa ventana

"No...no!"

La cabeza de la pelinegra era contrapuesta a la fuerza sobre el escritorio, la gran mano cogio las manos de ella sujetandolas contra la madera oscura miemtras la otra recorria las formas de la niña

La tenia a su merced

"n-no!".a duras penas podia pronunciar

El hombre de bata coloco su peso encima del pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra."me exita cuando te niegas".

La niña en su enojo por su impotencia lo escupe."bastardo!... Te denun-"

(plaff)

No pudo completar el hombre la abofeteo tan fuerte que le habia reventado el labio superior derecho haciendola sangrar, cabreado la hizo girar teniendola de espaldas a él y baja el cierre de su pantalon negro

"deja-!".sintio el empuje que hizo a travez de sus bragas.'No...no'.suplicaba con horror entre sus pensamientos."Nn-".un par de lagrimas desbordaron y el gemido de dolor salio de su garganta

"esto es lo que temias".embistiendole con furia y el hilo de sangre se discurria por las nacaradas piernas de la ahora mujer."ahora lo tienes".volviendo a embestirla brutalmente mientras el ahogado grito mezclado con llanto llenaba la habitación

.

El vaso de cristal se hizo trizas al resbalarse de sus manos,el pelinegro se quedo quieto en el pasadizo,sintio una brisa fria en su pecho, alzo la mirada en direccion de las escaleras aquellas que daban el recorrido a las recamaras

"onee-san".

..

.

..

((VRRRRR))((VRRRRR))

El resonar que hacia la vibraciom del telefono movil sobre la mesita de noche estaba logrando que el bulto de sabanas en esa amplia cama se removiera

((VRRR)) ((VRRRR))

El bulto de sabanas blancas se movia mas , saliendo de ella un delgado pie de piel nacarada para despues salir el otro y completar el par

((VRRRRRR))((VRRRR))

Se quita las sabanas a regañadientas, aun sin abrir los ojos se gira cual gusano sobre ella la mujer de cabellos dorados ,extiende su mano diestra y coge el aparato

""USAGIIIIIII!"

"whoaaa".de la impresion deja caer su telefono sobre la cama

"""USAGI?!"""

Vuelve a coger su telefono."Minako-chan?"

"""Usagi-chan que haces!""""

"Minako-chan que crees que estoy haciendo?".

"""a estas horas el almuerzo...jajajajajaja""".la vivaracha voz de la rubia del otro lado no hizo que la cara de Usagi cambiara la seriedad en la que estaba mientras miraba el reloj de su velador."""Usagi?"""

La rubia solto el telefono que caida sobre la alfombra

"""usagi?"""

ella corrio despavorida hasta el cuarto contiguo, encontrando alivio cuando vio a su pequeña que estaba jugueteando con sus muñecos de felpa

Dio un gran suspiro llamamdo la atencion de la niña

"mamá".la niña sonrie ampliamente dejando sus muñecos a un lado para ponerse de pie e ir a su alcance."mamá".abrazando las piernas desnudas de la mujer que tenia un camison corto de color blanco

"ChibiUsa-chan".la carga."lo siento"la abrazo

"mama?".la miro."mama eta enfelma?"pregunto inocentemente mientras tocaba sus mejillas."los ojos de mama etan lojo,mama tiene feble?".y toco su frente

"no, mama esta bien ChibiUsa, solo que mama esta un poco avergonzada"

"eh?"

Observo a la pequeña con gracia."vamos, te dare algo de comer"

"si!"

La rubia con su hija en brazos va hacia la cocina, la sienta sobre la silla."ahora esperame aqui".

Saca el cereal y yogurt virtiendo las dos cosas en un peculiar tazon que tenia el dibujo de un gato rosa con una media luna en su frente

"aqui tienes".

Se sienta para observar a su pequeña comiendo,quien despues de llevarse dos cucharadas a la boca se detiene para observar a su madre

"mama no comela?".

"mama ya comio y prefiere verte comer".le da una sonrisa calida y la pequeña vuelve a comer

Mientras seguia observando a la pequeña terminar su tazon de cereal levantan las dos a la par sus orejas, el golpe de la chapa de la perilla de la puerta abrirse las hizo mirar fijamente hacia esa direccion

Entusiasmadas las dos, ansiosas por la espera interminable ven con alegria cuando aquella persona hizo su ingreso

"papá!".la pequeña bajo a como pudo de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia su padre."papá!".se sujeta sobre el pantalon negro del moreno

El moreno deja a un lado su maletin y carga a su hija."hola CibiUsa-chan".dandole un beso en la mejilla

"Mamo-chan".

"Usako".baja a su pequeña y se dirige hacia su desaliñada esposa."se te pegaron las sabanas esta vez Usako?".mirandola con gracia haciendo avergonzar a la rubia

"etto,no es-"fue sorprendida con un beso en el cuello por parte de el, derritiendose con su tacto

"te extrañe Usako".mirandola fijamente mientras se sonrojaba la mujer sin poder pronunciar algo coherente

"humm" .el jalon de su pantalon hizo bajar su mirada."ChibiUsa extraña a papa".dijo la pequeña señalandose misma

El moreno se pone a la altura de la pequeña quien la mira con gracia."papa tambien extraña.a ChibiUsa".le acaricia sus rosados cabellos

"ChibiUsa comio su comida,ChibiUsa se polta bien".

"estoy feliz de escuchar eso ChibiUsa...eres una buena niña".volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos

"mama".alzando su mirada hacia su madre."papa dice que ChibiUsa es buena niña".

"lo eres cariño".poniendose de la misma altura de la sonriente niña pelirosa."eres una buena niña"

.

* * *

Nota: hola nwn/ gracias guapas, os agradezco vuestro tiempo en esta historia, no me mateis por la oscuridad que se viene desenvolviendo ya os dije es parte de lo vivido en ese tiempo antes de empezar el cap 1.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Zoologico**

 **.**

El sonido de pisadas se hacia mas fuerte, el sonar llegaba hasta las orejas del hombre quien dormia placidamente hasta esos momentos

Los pasos se escuchaban que iban de un lado hacia otro de forma rapida,el hombre hala sus sabanas tapandose la cara completamente, al parecer le resulto efectivo ya que los sonidos cesaron al momento de hacerlo

(((CRAAAASHHHHH)))

"Usako!".se levanto de golpe al escuchar tremedo ruido de objetos, salio rapido de su habitacion hasta llegar al origen del escandalo

"Buenos dias Mamo-chan!".sentada en el piso con su amplia sonrisa a medio avergonzar mientras su hija retira la pequeña olla de metal que le encajaba en la cabeza

El moreno se frota el tabique."Usako".

"nee Mamo-chan".se pone de pie

El moreno disipa su enojo por ser despertado y da un suspiro."porque tanto alboroto?"

"eh?...oi Mamo-chan acaso olvidaste que dia es hoy?".frunciendo el ceño mientras se coloca su manos en forma de jarra imitacion que hace a la par su hija

"ujum".pronuncio la pequeña que a pesar que no entendia permanecia en la misma posicion imitada de su madre."mama".alzo la vista."papa que ovido?".

El moreno se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta de la mujer, cuestion que hizo enojar a su esposa

"ChibiUsa-chan, hoy es domingo no es asi".aun sin quitar la mirada fija sobre su aun serio esposo que no bajaba la guardia

"ujum, domingo".

"y hoy habia prometido cierta persona que iriamos a ver ciertos animales".

"uj-".la pequeña iba a responder pero recordo lo ultimo que dijo su madre.'animales'.volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia su padre que esta vez comprendio a que se referia y mas aun pesandoce por el olvido."pa-pa no ila a zogico".sentencio la niña conteniendose de no llorar."pa-".

"ChibiUsa-chan".usagi la coge en su regazo y suspira sintiendose culpable ahora por la tristeza de su pequeña."papa tal vez fue hechizado en sus sueños y lo hicieron olvidar el dia de hoy".volviendo a mirar a su esposo haciendole ceñas para que trate de consolar a su pequeña

El hombre suspiro pesadamente, habia olvidado algo importante y roto la promesa que le habia hecho a su pequeña."ChibiUsa-chan".acercandose a las dos feminas."soy un papa tonto no es asi?".limpiandole las lagrimas

Se endereza observa a su esposa y a su pequeña otra vez percatandose de la vestimenta de esta ultima que tenia puesto un traje de oso completo con las orejitas sobre su cabecita,se sintio mas culpable."aun estamos a tiempo no es asi Usako?".pidiendo clemencia en su mirada y aceptacion de su error

"si".sonrio aceptando las disculpas tacitas, la pequeña miro a su papa despues a su mama sin entender aun."ChibiUsa-chan ...iremos al zoologico!"

"hum...si!".sonrio ampliamente

..

.

..

"wof".abanicandose con una pequeña hoja de papel

"ya deja de quejarte Mamo-chan".mientras bajaba a su pequeña de su regazo

Las perlas de sudor en la frente del moreno aumentaban."que insoportable esta el dia".

"dije que dejes de quejarte y menos frente a tu hija,ademas lo mereces".abriendose paso sobre el moreno para seguir a su hija

Habian pasado las rejas de entrada al zoologico, el sol estaba a todo su esplendor, el sofoco estaba molestando al moreno que a pesar de tener una gorra deportiva igual sentia que el sol estaba dandole en la cara

Sin mas que solo seguir a las mujeres apura el paso, ubicandolas cerca al criadero de conejos

"mama".la niña con enormes ojos brillosos de extasis observa a su madre y despues en direccion de los peludos animales

"la entrada esta por alla".el cuidador que estaba dando de comer a los conejos les señalo la entrada."pueden entrar y tocarlos".sonrio tiernamente hacia la niña que se mostraba emocionada

"vamos ChibiUsa-chan!".

"si!".

La rubia antes de seguir ladeo su cabeza en busca de su marido quien ya esta cerca a ellas."Mamo-chan iremos dentro con los conejos".señalando la entrada

"esta bien".

"eh?no vas con nosotras?".

El moreno suspira."si Usako pero primero ire a comprar bebidas".

"bien".se gira dandole la espalda."estaremos esperandote".

La rubia y la pequeña van hacia la puerta y el moreno va a buscar los refrescos

Despues de caminar bajo el sol calcitrante encuentra el puesto de bebidas frias pero lamentandose la larga fila que habia en ella."genial".a regañadientas se coloca detras de una jovencita de falda a cuadros

Afortunadamente habian llegado refuerzos en la caja de bebidas y la atencion se hizo mas fluido,la fila avanzaba y eso estaba manteniendo al moreno calmado

"dos de Moca-Cola con hielo por favor".

Escucho el dulce timbre de voz que tenia la joven delante suyo, El despacho fue rapido y la joven pago con efectivo, cogio las pajillas y coloco en los vasos, cogio la bandeja donde estaban los vasos y se giro para retirarse

"hm".el giro doloroso de su cadera la hizo perder el equilibrio golpeando al hombre detras suyo, el liquido color cafe es vertido sobre su faldar

"estas bien?". la sujeta antes de que ella tambien caiga

la joven aun con dolor alza su mirada hacia el."s-si".

"Oigan Apurense!".empezaron a gritar las personas que esperaban en la fila

"dos de Moca-cola por favor".pidio el moreno quien aun mantenia el agarre sobre la joven, le despacharon y salio de la fila junto a ella

La joven se sentia incomoda por lo que habia pasado y avergonzada por tener mojada su falda,sin poder darle la cara pretendia despedirse."ad-"

"toma". Extendio uno para ella

"eh?".alzo su mirada."no,yo"

"seria de mala educacion si tomo una delante tuyo, me harias el honor?".logrando que la joven cogiera el vaso, y el bebe todo de un trago

La joven aun no habia bebido nada, se notaba nerviosa."estas en una cita?".la ve de reojo

"eh,no,no,no, yo solo vine con mi hermano".recobra fuerzas y toma un poco de la bebida acto observado minuciosamente por el moreno quien dandose cuenta observa su reloj de mano.

"rayos!...te tengo que dejar, deje algo importante"

"eh, oh,no, no te preocupes". Avergonzandose nuevamente mientras escondia su mirada con su flequillo

"Chiba Mamoru".

"eh?".alza la mirada

"Soy Chiba Mamoru, un gusto conocerte".

"yo-...tomoe hotaru".

"bien Hotaru-chan, espero verte pronto".le revolotea su cabello y se aleja

La morena lo ve desaparecer de su vista aun con temor

'Mamoru-san'.sonrio

.


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **vida y muerte**

 **.**

"Tome Hotaru".volvio a hacer el llamado la rubia,suspiro se sabia por si misma que seria en vano hacerlo."Tomoe Hotaru".coloca su pluma encima de la hoja de asistencia

(slam)

La puerta se abrio dando vista al cuerpo delgado de una jovencita de cabellos negros,la rubia se levanto de su asiento

"disculpe Tsukino sensei".el viejo hombre saliendo detras de la jovencita que aun mantenia la mirada en el piso

"señor director buenos dias".mientras observaba con curiosidad a la jovencita delante suyo

"aqui tiene a Tomoe-san,cuide de ella por favor"

"si".afirmo haciendo una leve reverencia."Tomoe-san?".trato de tocarle el hombro pero la joven la evadio."lo siento, por favor ve a tu lugar".

La jovencita camina hasta la carpeta que estaba a lado de la ventana, deja su maleta y toma asiento

"continue con su leccion Tsukino-sensei".el director cierra la puerta para dejar que la rubia continue

..

.

..

"no hagas eso idiota!".safandose pesadamente del cariñoso y efusivo agarre que le hacia una niña de cabello rojizos

"buah, seiya-kun pero si somos novios-"acariciando el antebrazo del pelinegro

"ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso".haciendola a un lado, se arregla el uniforme de educacion fisica."te he dicho que dejes de decir esas cosas vergonzosas".

"pero Seiya-kun!".

"que solo dime Seiya".suspiro al verla desanimada."vamonos".

El transcurrir del dia de clases se terminaba dando el aviso el timbre central, los alumnos colocaban sus maletas ordenadamente y salian riendo uno tras otros comentando a que lugar irian despues

"pero seiya-kun lo prometiste!".enojada con los brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño."prometiste que me acompañarias a casa, seiya-kun!".

El pelinegro detiene su andar."yo no he prometido nada...ve a tu casa".siguio su camino pero es atajado por la rapidez de la peliroja quien tenia los brazos extendidos pretendiendo no dejarlo avanzar mas

"seiya-kun lo-"

((BI))((BI))

El sonido del claxon hizo callar a la pelirroja que por esos momentos se helo

"ahi te buscan Kakyuu".adelanta el paso para salir completamente del colegio dando de reojo al aun estacionado auto deportivo color rojo

..

.

..

Ya estaba obscureciendo las lampareras del alumbrado publico se encendian, la rubia de odangos cansada rebusca dentro de su pequeño bolso, sacando de ahi las llaves del apartamento

Abre dandose con el aroma apetecible que emanaba desde el interior de su hogar

"Ya estoy en casa".anuncio mientras se quitaba los zapatos

"mama!".salia de la cocina la pequeña pelirosa de cortos cabellos aun, se cuelga de su regazo riendo tiernamente."bienvenida a casa mama".rio

"bienvenida Usako!".el moreno se asomo vistiendo el delantal rosa de su esposa

La rubia cargo a la pequeña."gracias ChibiUsa-chan".dandole un beso en la mejilla."Mamo-chan".

.

La rubia coloca a su pequeña en su respectivo lugar y ella se acomoda a su derecha

"cuando llamo mamá me sorprendio cuando dijo que habias ido a recoger a ChibiUsa".mientras observa a su esposo colocar los platos sobre la mesa

"te sorprende que vaya a recogerla".

"eh?,no, no es eso Mamo-chan, solo que no te hemos tenido tan seguido aqui en la casa".

"entiendo Usako, pero Motoki encontro reemplazo para mi hoy asi que se me dio por hacerte esta sorpresa, no te gusta?".alcanzandole el tazon de arroz

"a mi, me encanta estar contigo asi".coge sus palillos para llevarse un gran bocado de arroz."se sentia muy feliz por cenar los tres juntos.

la cena transcurrio en un ambiente familiar de regocijo y paz, la pequeña ya estaba cabeceando del sueño que la arropaba, la rubia la carga mientras su cabecita colgaba

El moreno recoge los platos para llevarlos al lavadero."nee Mamo-chan yo hare eso".dijo la rubia mientras salia del comedor, el moreno cogio el par de platos y los metio al lavadero, se lavo las manos y salio

La rubia acariciaba la cabecita de su pequeña, al igual que ella se mostraba feliz, no tuvo mas reparo que dejarla dormir tal como estaba ya que despertarla de imprevisto no era la mejor opcion, suspiro y la contemplo un rato mas

El moreno estaba ya en la sala de star revisando continuamente su telefono movil, tecleaba rapidamente y deslizaba la pantalla una y otra vez

El ruido del televisor frente a el no parecia hacerle perder la concentracion sobre su telefono,la programacion de las escenas romanticas no llamaban su atencion, pero la musicalizacion llamativa que hizo interrumpcion a la programacion normal hizo levantar su vista hacia el aparato televisivo

 _"Buenas noches a ustedes esto es TvTokyo informativo"._ una mujer de edad madura frente a las pantallas, con sastre color azul y el rostro desencajado." _, hoy lunes a las diez de esta noche mostramos nuestra profunda condolencia para la familia Momohara, en estos momentos estaremos enlazados con nuestros corresponsal en Hokaido,aqui buenas noches Oogami Tsachi"_.hacia el enlace televisivo

 _"buenas noches aqui desde Hokaido para informarles que el cuerpo de la infante Momoko Momohara fue hallado, como se podra saber la niña habia desaparecido hace dos dias y hoy penosamente fue hallada...muerta"_

"Que ocurre Mamo-chan".con la voz entrecortada hace su ingreso la rubia, sacando de su concentracion al moreno."Mamo-chan?".lo mira a el y despues hacia la pantalla del televisor que mostraba la fotografia de la pequeña de cabellos morados muy sonriente

 _"La pequeña de doce años quien fue reportada desaparecida fue hallada por un oficial que hacia su guardia por el vecindario, encontrando el cuerpo desnudo sobre bultos de basura en un callejon, las pesquisas policiales dieron como positivo dado a las descripciones de la niña, en estos momentos estamos a la espera del capitan encargado del caso"_

 _"tengo miedo Mamo-chan".acurrucandose en los brazos de su esposo que aun no decia nada_

 _Las imagenes de la telivision daban a un gran grupo de periodistas debatiendose quien obtendria las declaraciones del jefe encargado."aqui!".alzando su voz la periodista que dio la noticia."en estos momentos vemos salir al Capitan Taiki Ko-".el televisor fue apagado_

"pero Mamo-chan".

"Usako no deberias ver eso, solo saldra un tipo a vanagloriar de ese hallazgo tan terrorifico, no seria bueno para ti ver algo asi".

"si Mamo-chan".

El moreno la abraza fuertemente."todo estara bien Usako, nada les pasara, yo las protegere".

"si Mamo-chan".

.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Moshi,moshi?"**

 **.**

"yay!, Mako-chan tambien esta aqui".la rubia de moño rojo al pie del umbral de la entrada."Y Ami-chan".mirando a la peliazul sentada en el sofa."y Rei-san".bajando la efusividad de sus palabras

"a mi tambien me emociona verte Minako-chan".dandole la espalda y camina hacia la cocina."Nee Mako-chan creo que ya esta listo!".

"eh...ahi voy".hala a Minako para que entre de una vez

La rubia se junta con la peliazul quien estaba entretenida con la niña pelirosa

"Hola ChibiUsa-chan!".apapachandola haciendo que la pequeña soltara unas carcajadas, la deja quieta para seguir jugando con sus muñecos de felpa,la rubia suspira."crei que Usagi estaria aqui tambien"

"tambien lo crei pero dijo que tenia un trabajo importante".sonrio la peliazul

"pero hoy es sabado!".se levanta la rubia

"sabado".repitio la pequeña y volvio a coger sus muñecos

"Mina-chan deja de hacer escandalos!".

"Si Rei-chan!".contesto la rubia un poco fastidiada."bueno".se sento de golpe sobre el sofa y prendio la television

 _"como les he dicho, las investigaciones estan en proceso asi-"_

"quien es ese!".acercandose mas a la pantalla del televisor

"Minako estan enseñandole un mal habito a ChibiUsa".lo dijo la peliazul mientras acomodaba sus lentes."él es Kou Taiki".

"eh?".observa a la peliazul y se gira otra vez hacia la pantalla."Kou Taiki?".se aleja de la pantalla."como sabes quien es Ami-chan?"

"porque esta en todas las noticias".

"eh?".sin entender

 _"ya hagance a un lado!"_

Las mujeres pasaron a observar la pantalla por el grito que se escuchaba, era un tumulto de periodistas quienes eran empujados por un joven de cabellos plateados. _"se acabo todo esto, retirense!"_.el platinado empujando a los periodistas totalmente fastidiado

"y ese quien es?".miro a la peliazul quien se encoge de hombros, tampoco sabia

"Es Yaten".interrumpe la castaña quien rapidamente coge el control del televisor y lo apaga."es el primo de Kou Taiki el que estaba detras de el".

"Mako-chan porque lo apagaste".tratando de volver a prenderlo

"ChibiUsa-chan esta viendo".las tres mujeres observan a la pequeña quien estaba completamente quieta

"Y?".dijo la rubia

"acaso eres tonta?".entro la pelinegra."acaso no ves las noticias?".obteniendo un silencio total por parte de la rubia, suspiro la pelinegra."por kami tu si que eres tonta Minako-chan".

..

.

..

(toc)(toc)

La joven pelinegra iba rapido hacia la puerta, la entreabrio

"Hola Tomoe-san".saludo la rubia de odangos de pie frente a ella

La joven pelinegra aun de pie sosteniendo el completo abrir de la puerta solo observaba a la mujer adulta

"etto...el director fue-"

"lo se".se hizo a un lado dejando el espacio suficiente para la rubia."pase".

La mujer entra observando rapidamente que el interior estaba conformado por una pequeña sala y a su izquierda se encontraba la cocina, un pequeño pasillo daria a lo que fuera la habitacion de la jovencita

"un par de horas estara bien por mi".

"eh?".se giro para ver a la jovencita."si,por supuesto, eso esta bien para mi".volvio a sonreirle."don-"

"aqui".selañandole con el brazo extendido la mesita que habia colocado en la sala, conteniendo un par de libros y cuadernos

"entonces empecemos".la rubia toma posicion a lado izquierdo de la mesita, saca un par de apuntes de su maleta mientras observa los libros que estaban ahi a su disposicion."Tomo-"

"solo llameme Hotaru, Tsukino -sensei".

"entonces tu po-"

"no".acercandose a la mesita mientras cogia unas hojas."usted es mi tuyor merece respeto, sera Tsukino-sensei".

..

.

..

"no sabia que algo tan mounstruoso habia ocurrido".cubriendose su rostro con las palmas de sus manos

"en que planeta vives Minako-chan!".regañando a la rubia."si esta en todos los periodicos!"

"ya Rei-chan".

"ya esta durmiendo".entra la peliazul."que pasa?".observando a cada una de las feminas

"que aca Minako es tan despistada que ni vio sobre las noticias del asesinato de esa niña!".

..

.

..

"bien Hotaru estos ejercicios te vendrian bien".dandole un librillo con hojas

"esto resulta gracioso".

"disculpa?".

"usted siendo un educador de historia dandome apuntes de matematicas, no le resulta gracioso?".

"ah, si, pero el director me pidio el favor de ser tutor y ayudarte con tus materias, asi que tenia que buscar mis viejos apuntes y apuntes de otros profesores, jajajaja".

"el director hace mas de lo que se le pide".

"eh?... No digas eso Hotaru, el esta preocupado por ti ademas desde que perd-"

(ring)(ring)

El sonido del movil rosa sobre el escritorio interrumpio a la rubia

(ring)(ring)

"no te preocupes puedes contestar".dijo la rubia mientras rebuscaba dentro de su maleta

La pelingra observa su movil que volvio a sonar, lo coge, desliza la pantalla aceptando la llamada,silencio se escuchaba del otro lado."a-alo?".No obtenia respuesta, vio otra vez la pantalla y seguia corriendo el contador de minutos, la llamada seguia activa."hola?".dijo otra vez para segundos despues obter el tu-tu de la llamada cortada

"pasa algo Hotaru?".

"hm...no, nada Tsukino-sensei".deja el telefono sobre la mesa y vuelve a coger las hojas de estudio

La rubia de odangos le explicaba algunos puntos que no entendia mientras la joven apuntaba en otro cuadernos de apuntes cual de las formulas estaba obviando en realizar

(ring) (ring)

Ladeo su mirada en direccion del telefono

(ring)(ring)

"si no quieres contestar mejor apagalo Hotaru".

(ring)(ring)

La joven se pone de pie mientras coge el telefono

(ring)(ring)

La rubia tambien se pone de pie, la extraña reaccion de la joven le daba una mala espina."Hota-"

La joven abre otra vez la llamada."hola?".y otra vez obtenia el silencio por el otro lado."Hola?".volvio a repetir un pequeño ruido como de un pitido sono esta vez del otro lado

""Tomoe-san"""

La joven se horrorizo al escuchar la voz al otro lado, su cuerpo de la se paralizo dejando escapar el telefono de sus manos, el aparato cayo al piso dando un pequeño rebote

Una leve risa se llego a escuchar del otro lado antes de ser cortada la llamada

.

* * *

Nota: hola (nwn)/ me teneis aqui para haced un leve resumen de como vamos hasta ahora

Desde el capitulo 2 va relatando los momentos relevantes que sucedieron en esos cuatro años atras asi que tened en cuents lo que os digo:

Mamoru y Usagi pidieron permiso al enfurecido padre de ella para casarse mas que todo porque Usagi estaba embarazada, el dato aqui es que en ese entonces Mamoru tenia 25 años y Usagi (22) aun ella no acababa la universidad

La hija de ambas nacio y obtuvieron la ayuda de sus padres quienes cuidan a la pequeña y la de sus amigas

Minako fue quien las llevo a roja cuestion que ese obscuro secreto lascivo las persigue en cada momento gracias a la gran bocazas que es ella

En el transcurso suceden cosas tenebrosas en ellas esta la muerte del padre de Hotaru quien al verse atrapada por deudas de el y el internado en el hospital de su hermano se vio obligada a ser objeto de bajos impulsos por parte de un un aprovechador

Hotaru conoce a Mamoru en el zoologico, donde Mamoru estaba con su hija y esposa

(TvT) no pense que vosotras se liaran con esta historia perdonand si les he causado problemas por entender, gracias Luna-P y a Yssareyes por escribirme, os agradezco por tomarse el tiempo en leerme (TvT)


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Moshi,Moshi?" II**

 **.**

"Hotaru?".la rubia trata de acercarse a la jovencita que aun permanecia inmovil."Hotaru".ve el movil en el piso,se inclina para hacerlo pero le es arrebatado

"no es nada".haciendo un fuerte agarre sobre el objeto

La rubia se endereza."estas segu-?"

"si!...si".trato de calmarse un poco, aun teniendo rastros de horror en su rostro se hizo camino nuevamente hacia la mesa,deja su telefono a su izquierda y coge el libro de ejercicios."que es lo que seguia aqui Tsukino-sensei?".la observo mientras apuntaba con su pluma hacia la hoja y cogio otro libro para encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba

La rubia se sentia aturdida por el comportamiento de la joven, aun era una completa extraña para ella, que recien la estaba conociendo por lo tanto no podria pedirle ayuda, era frustrante el sentimiento de impotencia que estaba alojandose en su pecho, observo nuevamente a la jovencita que estaba concentrada en realizar los ejercicios.'Hotaru'.suspiro

"Tsukino-sensei, si sigue en ese lugar no podre acabar".

"eh,si, lo siento".se acomodo frente a ella

"este tambien es con este mismo proceso?".eneñandole la hoja a la rubia

"si, solo tienes que simplificar en estos puntos".tachando un par de numeros y reescribiendolo encima de cada uno."y asi obtienes esto,ves".observandola momentaneamente para seguir mirando la hoja

"ok".

La jovencita continua realizando los ejercicios mientras la rubia la observaba con paciencia, era una guapa jovencita de facciones muy atractivas, sus cabellos negros como la noche en ese flequillo le hacia juego con su nacarada piel, llamandole la atencion que de vez en cuando la jovencita miraba su telefono.'definitivamente debera ser algun novio'.sonrio y paso a observar el ambiente de donde se encontraba.'a los quince tambien he pasado algo parecido?, no, Mamo-chan era muy atento conmigo'.volvio a divagar en su mente.'no hay ninguna fotografia de sus demas familiares, que extraño'.fruncio el ceño.'quien deja a una-'

(Ring)

Las dos mujeres posaron sus miradas sobre el aparato movil, la mas joven empezaba a tener la respiracion entrecortada, el aparato no volvio a sonar despues de ese corto sonido

La joven cogio otra hoja de apuntes.'no pasa nada,no pasa nada'.se repetia

(bep)

Esta vez su telefono dio un escueto sonido, volviendo a obtener la atencion de las mujeres

((ring))((ring))

El fuerte sonido sobresalto a la rubia."disculpa Hotaru, es el mio".la rubia saca su telefono del interior del bolso se pone de pie y camina en direccion de la cocina

La pelinegra con la respiracion entrecortada extiende su brazo para coger el telefono

"que sucede, estoy ocupada aun".susurraba la rubia que miraba de reojo a la pelinegra."que?!.casi suelta el movil, con destreza sin igual vuelve a acomodarselo."pero-".volvio la vista en la sala y la pelinegra ya no estaba."si".observo rapido a los lados dando cortos pasos."esta bien,debo cortar".corta la llamada sin quitar la mirada en el pasadizo que daba a las habitaciones

.

(clap)(clap)

"no!".con absoluto nerviosismo y rapidez la pelinegra tecleaba fuertemente el telefono."no,no,no!".la ira mezclada con impotencia estaba haciendo desencajar su rostro."no!".el sonido del mensaje no enviado estaba sacandola de sus casillas, porque demonios tenia entrada de ese mensaje pero no salida para responder

"Hotaru?!".

La pelinegra alzo su mirada, la rubia estaba buscandola.'porque demonios tiene que estar aqui!'.maldecia sin duda el tenerla en casa y esconderse para responder

"Hotaru?!."

Volvio a escucharse a la rubia y leves pasos acercandose

"Hota-".se sobresalto la rubia cuando la puerta se abrio dejandose ver a la pelinegra."fiu que susto Hotaru pense que me dejaste sola".con un tono de alivio, pero la jovencita pasa por su lado sin decir nada a cambio,se gira a observar el lugar."el baño".se gira nuevamente para ver a la pelinegra acomodarse en la mesita de estudio.'estara sintiendo algun malestar?'.camina hacia ella

"Tsukino sensei".sentada aun cogiendo su telefono

"si Hotaru ahora te ayud-"

"debe irse".

"eh?!...bueno yo".miro el reloj de su muñeca izquierda."no puedo creelo, se hizo demasiado tarde".volvio a observar a la jovencita quien afirmo con la cabeza."lo siento Hotaru ,pero esta vez debo irme sin replicar".haciendo una corta reverencia

La rubia recogio sus cosas dejando las hojas ha resolver."trata de avanzar sin mi por favor".re coloca su saco."esta bien?".mientras camina hacia la puerta de salida, la pelinegra solo afirmaba haciendo un corto movimiento de su cabeza,la rubia salio

La pelinegra volvio su atencion hacia su telefono, volvio a teclear como pudo pero el sonido de "error" de envio de mensaje estaba enojandola

(ding)(dong)

El timbre de la puerta sono."estupida Tsukino seguro olvido algo".camino rapido hacia ella y abrio,no habia nadie, ladeo su cabeza hacia direccion de las escaleras de salida y no veia nada, bajo su mirada al piso y a su izquierda habia un pequeño paquete envuelto con un lazo rojo

Entro a su casa, boto las hojas de estudio y coloco el paquete,se quedo pensativa por un momento pero la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y deshizo el lazo, saco la tapa,encontrando un vestido color negro con un lazo rojo en el cuello

(beep)

Sono su telefono, lo saco y era un mensaje de texto."no voy a repetirlo, pontelo y ven a verme".susurro y volvio su mirada hacia el atuendo

'no quiero'

.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"MIEDO"**

 **.**

"disculpe las molestias señora Tsukino".en la puerta de la casa las cuatro mujeres

"no se preocupen".mientras recibia a la pequeña de cabellos rosas."estamos avergonzadas por pedirle este favor".

La mujer que se acomodaba a su regazo a la pequeña pelirosa, sonreia al escuchar las muestras de arrepentimiento por hacer que cuide de su propia nieta."diviertanse".cogio el gran bolso que le alcanzaba la castaña

.

.

La jovencita pelinegra daba vueltas sobre su cama, no sabia que hacer, se puso de pie, se dio pequeños golpecito en la cara con las palmas de su mano

"onee-san ya estoy en casa!"

La pelinegra cayo en cuenta de su olvido, se habia olvidado de su hermano, salio de su habitacion dejando el vestido encima de su cama

"estara durmiendo".el pelinegro saca de la nevera una botella de agua, fijandose que la pelinegra habia aparecido."pense que dormias onee-san".terminandose el contenido de la botella

"vas a comer algo?".sacando unos platos,mientras el pelinegro enarcaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos

"desde cuando tu preparas algo".

Las palabras de su hermano la hicieron detenerse, estaba en lo cierto ella se habia rehusado a hacer los quehaceres, estaba nerviosa."hay una primera vez".se giro para verlo y sonreirle

"no hagas eso, me aterra pensar que haras algo de comer".haciendola a un lado mientras cogia algunas verduras."no quiero volver al hospital asi que mejor sientate que yo lo hago".sacando un tazon de arroz frio

La pelinegra observaba cada paso que daba su hermano, hasta que le coloca un plato de arroz frito, los dos se sientan uno a lado del otro y cenan juntos

..

.

..

Departamento de Justicia-Hokaido

"hasta cuando los tendremos metidos!".dando fuertes pasos mientras seguia su sendero."no se dan cuenta que estan retrasandonos!".entra a la habitacion que era una oficina

"Yaten tu sabes como es la prensa amarillista".el mas alto de los dos mientras colocaba su abrigo sobre el perchero, camina unos pasos mas y toma asiento detras de ese escritorio

El peliplata hace un bufido y a regañadientas se sienta pesadamente en el sofa."me hubiera quedado en Tokio".cruzandose de brazos".

"piensas abandonarnos ahora que tenemos este caso?".mientras revisaba las hojas apiladas en su escritorio

"no es eso Taiki, solo que este caso me sabe demasiado asqueroso, que mal nacido se aprovecha de una niña!".se pone de pie."y esta libre".

..

.

..

Al pie de un edificio estaba la delgada figura portando el vestido color negro de cuello alto teniendo un lazo color rojo

'yo'.empezaban a sudarle las manos, se dio media vuelta, pensaba retirarse, dio un par de pasos y su telefono empezaba a sonar

De modo estatica cual adorno de la acera estaba la pelinegra, sin moverse aun a pesar del constante timbrado ella no hacia movimiento alguno, las pocas personas que entraban y salian del edificio no dejaban de observarla, hasta que una residente que a pesar de haber entrado se da media vuelta y vuelve a salir

"oye?".acercandose a ella."niña?".la toca en el hombro haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara, dandose cuenta que era una persona ya mayor de cabellos canosos pero de vestimenta fina

"yo-".sin decir algo mas saca su telefono de su pequeño bolso

"vives aqui?".

"si!".guardo su telefono y entro al edificio dejando atras a la mujer de canas

Ya dentro busco el ascensor."disculpe".parandose cerca al que estaba haciendo la limpieza de los adornos."soy nueva aqui y no se donde estan los ascensores".

El hombre de gorra azul sin decir palabra alguna le señalo a la derecha

"oh, que despistada soy".estaba a unos pasos de ella."gracias".y fue hacia esa direccion."piso 30".entro y apreto el boton del piso mientras se miraba en el pulido reflejo de las paredes laterales."piso diez, piso once".iba contando cada uno de ellos mientras pasaba el aburrimiento

.

"es aqui".el moreno paga y sale del taxi

Al hacer su recorrido dentro de la recepcion cautivaba miradas, en ese sastre negro y zapatos lustrosos con su atractivo rostro no pasaba desapercibido ese dia, él moreno sabiendose de su aspecto solo sonreia a cada jovencita que se quedaba con la boca abierta, se dirigio al ascensor, las puertas se cerraban mientras dejaba verse de el una sonrisa ladina

.

"al fin".mientras esperaba que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, suena el pitido de apertura dando a relucir el interior del lugar, ella con paso lento entra, habia unos cuadros extraños en las paredes, un gran ventanal frente a ella con las cortinas corridas, dio unos pasos mas maravillandose por la vista impresionante que obtenia desde esa ventana, las luces de la ciudad se veian diminutas, por un momento habia olvidado porque estaba ahi, hasta que escucha el pitido de llegada del ascensor, girandose frente a el

.

"fue rapido".dijo el moreno sacando las manos de los bolsillos del pantalon, se abrio la puerta y sonrio maliciosamente con lo que obtenia delante suyo.

.

'no'

.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"No Quiero"**

 **.**

horrorizada, retrocedio un par de pasos teniendo ya detras de ella el gran vidrial de la ventana

"hermosa vista no lo crees".lo dijo el hombre de sastre negro frente a ella, se notaba su gran estatura con la proximidad de la joven, sus cabellos cortos negros fue acomodado hacia la derecha por su mano, viendose una maliciosa sonrisa cada vez que veia el aterrorizado rostro de la joven

.

"Mamo-chan".le sonrio a su esposo al verlo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor

El moreno se veia mas que satisfecho al verla a ella, en ese vestido de seda pegado al cuerpo, daba gracias que su esposa aun mantenia una esbelta figura

El pitido de cierre de la puerta del ascensor lo saco de sus pensamientos pecaminos, haciendo detener el cierre para que la rubia entre, acto que la mujer entendio dando pequeños pero rapidos pasos sobre esos cortos tacos que tenia puestos

"te gusta?".mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo

"mas que eso".se gira teniendola muy cerca, la besa dejandola sin aliento pero controlandose por no dañar su vestido

"nn".en un pausado jadeo, vuelve a controlar su respiracion, la exitacion de su esposo la habia convidado cual dulce lo sentia delicioso, pero no era el momento

"si no fuera por esta invitacion".colocandose a un lado de ella, dandole espacio para que recupere la compostura."hubieramos aprovechado este tiempo libre en otras cosas".sonriendole ladinamente haciendo que la rubia se ruborice mas

.

"me extrañaste?".aun parado frente a ella el hombre de cabellos negros del que solo se le ve la espalda."pareces un animalito asustado de los muchos que recojo en la calle".sonrio mientras daba un paso

"q-que quieres de mi". Hablo temblorosamente, mientras el hombre colocaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalon

"acaso no lo ves,pero."hace una pausa hasta que el timbre de llegada del ascensor suena."esta vez sera diferente".

Dos hombres mas entran a la escena, uno ya mayor con arrugas en la frente de cabellos canosos vestido apropiadamente para una reunion de oficina al igual que el otro hombre pero este mas joven de cabellos rubios

.

"que hermoso lugar".con la boca abierta mientras admiraba el gran salon

"Usako". Flexionando el brazo para que se apoye

La rubia se enderezo, cogio el brazo de su marido y entraron

La reunion ya habia empezado, se escuchaba las risas escuetas y contenidas de las mujeres quienes portaban copas de champan

"esto esta fuera de mis limites Mamo-chan".alzando la mirada hacia el

"Usagi, dentro de este lugar llamame por mi nombre".sin verla, mientras la sigue guiando hasta un grupo de personas cerca al mozo que repartia las bebidas

"si, Mamoru".sonrio tristemente

.

"lo prometido es deuda".

Al escucharlo los dos hombres se acercan a la jovencita quien estaba aturdida, sentia su cuerpo frio, sabia que vendria pero no imaginaba que el traeria a esos hombres

"No!".se trata de safar el agarre que le hacian ellos."Dije que no!".

Los hombres la tenian sujetada a ambos lados

"NO!".movia sus brazos para salir del aprisionamiento, mientras el hombre frente a ella estaba divertido, saca una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor

"nadie te oira, este lugar esta hecho especialmente para ti".gira el encendor para prender el cigarro que sostiene con sus labios."la diversion va a empezar".botando una bocabada de humo

"NOO!

Los hombres se la llevan a la habitacion y cierran rapidamente la puerta

"NO POR FAVOR!"

"NO QUIERO!"

"NOOOOO"

El hombre coge un pequeño control remoto prendiendo el audio de musica

"NO QUIEROOOOOOO"

"NOOOOO"

El hombre tarareaba al son de la musica clasica mientras se sacaba el saco y tomaba asiento sobre el sofa extendiendo sus piernas sobre la mesita

"NO QUIEROOOO YA NOOOOO!"

Sonrio, miro el cielo raso.'si quieres'.y boto otra bocanada de humo

La suplica con el llanto continuaba

.

"Mamoru nos hizo participe que su esposa era hermosa pero no a este punto".un viejo hombre de gabardina gris mientras observaba a la rubia dentro su elogio no tan grato para ella, haciendola sentir incomoda

"Usagi es el premio mayor, ella y mi hija".rodeando la estrecha cintura de su esposa

La rubia sentia frio a pesar de que el salon tenia la temperatura acorde para una fiesta, igual ella sentia pequeños escalofrios

"Disculpen, ire al tocador".se abrio paso sutilmente de los caballeros de miradas lascivas, aun sin conocer el lugar se guio al seguir a una mujer mayor delante de ella

Entro se observo frente al espejo, de algun modo sentia asco, cogio una toallita humeda dentro de su bolso y se la coloco en la frente

Despues de unos cuantos minutos salio del lugar e iba buscando con la mirada a su esposo, no lo hallaba.'esto me pasa por despistada'.

Al seguir caminando se encuentra con el par de hombres que la incomodaban,suspiro."Mamo-c-ru?"

"tambien le dio por ir al tocador".miro al otro hombre mientras contenia una carcajada."vea ahi viene".

Usagi ladeo su mirada y era cierto su esposo estaba acercandose

"fuera de cobertura".dijo en forma de disculpas, su esposa no entendio, el moreno volvio a cogerla por la cintura."recibi una llamada pero al momento de contestar la cobertura se cayo".mientras le dio un pequeño apreton a ella

((VRRRR))((VRRR))

El continuo cosquilleo en su pierna hizo sacar el telefono."disculpen".el moreno se abrio paso dirigiendose a las afueras del local

.

"vaya desastre que hicieron".cogiendo su telefono mientras estaba de pie al borde de la cama

Los otros dos hombres se colocaron sus sacos y salieron de la habitacion

"""Alo"""

Se escucho la voz de un hombre en la otra linea

"trabajo finalizado".dijo el hombre que bajo su mirada azulina viendose el cuerpo desnudo, casi inerte de la jovencita, boca abajo con los brazos y piernas extendidos

"""ok"""

.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"hola,Hotaru-chan"**

 **.**

"que haces aqui".con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados apoyando su peso en la puerta

"Ya te dije Seiya-kun, estaba preocupada por ti".la peliroja que aun tenia el unifotme del colegio

"ya me viste, ahora vete".enderezando su postura

"pero Seiya-kun".acercandose a el."hoy no fuiste a la escuela y me preocupe mucho por ti".escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo."queria verte".

El pelinegro suspira."estoy bien Kakyuu".dejando que la peliroja se acerque mas a el."no te preocupes mas".

La peliroja apoya su frente en el pecho del pelinegro."Seiya-kun".esperaba que el le contestara, pero el pelinegro no decia nada."Sei-".enmudecio al escuchar el sonido galopante que daba el corazon del pelinegro, asustandose levanta su mirada."Seiya".no respondia y trato de girarse para saber que lo habia puesto asi

"vete".el pelinegro no dejo que se girara la halo bruscamente hacia las escaleras

"pero Seiya!".siendo retirada del lugar forzosamente, ladea su cabeza y ve a una figura femenina aun parada frente a la puerta."Seiya me duele!".

"vete!".la suelta al comienzo de las escaleras de salida del complejo

"Seiya-Kun!".

"VETE!".dijo y corrio hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, seguia parada ahi la joven, quiso tocarla pero se contuvo."One...Hotaru".lo dijo serio, no podia sentir mas que rabia al verla que desvia su mirada para que no siga viendo su tostro magullado

La pelinegra tenia la mejilla colorada y parte de su labio derecho de tono morado

"abre".dijo sin mirarlo aun, el pelinegro giro la perilla y entraron

La pelinegra daba cortos pasos pero vacilantes, estaba cojeando, cada moviendo era seguido por su hermano haciendole hervir la sangre

"fuiste al medico?".solto el pelinegro sin quitarle la mirada

"no lo nece-"

"lo necesitas!, Hotaru no voy a meterme en tus asuntos a menos que quieras decirmelo".

"pfff...y en que podrias ayudarme?".se giro a verlo."en que?".

El joven se contiene cerrando los puños, era cierto no podia hacer nada era un nobel adolescente."ve al medico,por favor". Le suplico

.

.

 ** _Sapporo-Hokkaido_**

"kyaaaaaaa"

"kyaaaaaaa"

Un tumulto de guapas jovencitas vestidas en una especie de kimono solo que mas corto y menos conservador, estaban fascinadas con el par de hombres que tenian delante suyo

"kyaaaaaa"

"tzk".se cruzo de brazos el peliplata

"Yaten-kun, Taiki-san al fin requieren nuestros servicios, yay!".una joven de cabellos verdes sueltos y largos emocionada observarndolos de arriba a abajo

El castaño garraspeo su garganta."no necesariamente venimos para eso".

Las mujeres se quedaron mudas, decepcionadas por lo que dijo

"queremos hablar con Luna".

"de que quieren hablar conmigo".

"LUNA-SAMA".vociferaron el grupo de jovencitas, haciendose a un lado para que se acerque la mujer de cabellos negros, tambien portaba un kimono pero este si era uno tradicional

Los hombres hicieron una corta reverencia

"necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas".dijo amablemente el castaño

La mujer se giro."alisten la habitacion tres".las jovencitas empezaron a salir de lugar para hacer los preparativos

"Luna-san no tenemos mucho tiempo-"

"por favor Taiki-san no me diga que esta intimidado por un lugar como este?".

El castaño sonrio."se equivoca Luna-san".

"Luna-sama ya esta listo!".

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitacion ya preparada

"tu primera vez en un burdel fue tan obvio".le susurro el peliplateado antes de entrar a la habitacion

.

.

(ding)(dong)

El pelinegro va hacia la puerta de entrada, abre y alza su mirada para ver a la rubia de coletas

"hola".saludable la rubia, mientras el pelinegro se queda observando sus coletas

"que quiere?".

"eh, bueno,vengo a ver a Hotaru".sonrie por el nerviosismo

(PLAM)

Le cerro la puerta en la cara, la rubia en su asombro no se movio.'mocoso malcriado'.fruncio en ceño mientras enderezaba su postura."solo vine a ver a Hotaru!".sale del lugar dando fuertes pasos

.

"ou".ladeando su rostro cuando el algodon con alcohol tocaron su labio

"si te quedaras quieta ya hubieramos acabado".sonrio la peliverde de bata blanca

La pelinegra suspiro."lo siento Me-io-u".arqueo la ceja

"jajaja".dejo de colocarle el aposito para reirse por el palabreo que hizo con su apellido."Setsuna, solo llamame asi por favor".volvio a hacerle la limpieza

Termino de hacerlo se retiro los guantes para tirarlo junto a los materiales usados en el tacho de basura."bien ahora".mientras sacaba una libreta de recetas y usaba su pluma."con lo otro solo tomaras esta pastilla al momento que llegues a casa, esta bien?".la observo fugazmente y volvio con la hoja que tenia imprimiendo en ella su firma

"si, pero des-"

"Setsuna!".habian abierto la puerta del consultorio."lo siento, no fui avisado correctamente"

La morena mayor puso de pie se cruzo de brazos enarcando una ceja."por esta vez te lo paso Chiba".extendio el papel a la pelinegra."eso es todo Hotaru, ah y disculpa a este idiota por haber entrado asi".señalando al moreno

"Hotaru?...Tomoe Hotaru".se giro a verle mejor, la pelinegra sentia avergonzarse mas reconociendo al moreno

"se conocen?".miro a la pelinegra y despues al moreno

"en otra ocasion te lo contare, vine para almorzar juntos, que dices?".

"pero debera ser en un lugar caro por haber entrado sin autorizacion".

"no me culpes, tu secretaria es muy despistada".haciendose el inocente

"permiso".se hace un lado la pelinegra para salir de la incomoda situacion, pero es cogida por el brazo

"vamos, hotaru-chan".

.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una cita?**

 **.**

"vamos Hotaru-chan".sostenia el brazo de la pelinegra quien aun sorprendida miro a la peli-verde

El moreno la suelta, suspira."podemos llevarla?".mirando a la mujer adulta

La mujer lo mira con gracia se cruza de brazos."tu quieres Hotaru?". Observo que la pelinegra se encogio de hombros."entonces, vamos".le sonrio

Los tres bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde tenia su consultorio la bella peli-verde, el moreno abrio la puerta del copiloto donde entro la mujer y atras la pelinegra

El moreno se acomoda en la cabina de piloto se coloca el cinturon de seguridad y enciende el motor emprendiendo el viaje."Hakushu o Kaikaya?".pregunto el moreno ladeando momentaneamente para ver a la peliverde

"hmm".mientras pensaba la mujer mayor."tengo antojo de carne".

"Hotaru-chan".mirandola por el retrovisor."tradicional o asado?".volvio a observarla por el retrovisor

La pelinegra aun avergonzada solo miraba el paisaje que tenia por la ventana."tradicional".susurro

(shiiiiiiiiii-)

Giro intespectivamente el timon haciendo que los cuerpos de las mujeres se balanceen

"Mamoru!".grito la peliverde mientras se acomodaba sobre el asiento

"no era la ruta correcta hacia Kaikaya".sonrio el moreno volviendo a poner en marcha el auto

"genial!".se cruzo de brazos la mujer."avisame que escoja antes de subir, asi no paso un susto de muerte!".

El moreno sonrio y volvio a ver por el retrovisor, su atencion estaba puesta en las mejillas de la joven, estaban coloradas y apenada que le esquivo la mirada

Dio un par de vueltas y fue directo al pre-estacionamiento teniendo a su disposicion parte del valet parking, el empleado abrio las puertas a la vez para que salgan las dos mujeres y recepciono las llaves que el moreno le dio

Pasaron por recepcion

"debimos reservar una mesa a tiempo".decia a regañadientas la peliverde, el moreno solo le sonrio

"Chiba-sama".se apersona una atractiva anfitriona."un gusto tenerlo nuevamente Chiba-sama".hace una reverencia."siganme por favor".

La mujer mayor lo observaba sorprendida."no me digas que".miemtras miraba de reojo a la anfitriona, la insinuacion era evidente, el moreno sonrio y se encogio de hombros."tzk".

(ring)(ring)

Se detuvieron ante el sonido del telefono, observando en conjunto a la mujer adulta."un momento".se disculpo y se aparto de la "pareja"

"esto estara bien para usted Chiba-sama?".mostrandole el lugar cerca a un gran acuario

"te gusta Hotaru-chan?".

"si".esquivando la mirada del moreno

La mesa era para cuatro, perfecto para ellos, se acercan para tomar asiento, el moreno se coloca detras de la jovencita."yo lo hare".hala la silla, la pelinegra acomoda su faldar y toma asiento, frente a ella se coloca el moreno

"sabes que pedir?".mientras la anfitriona colocaba la carta frente al moreno para que lo cogiera

"setsuna".

"eh?".bajo la carta el moreno

"setsuna esta tardando".lo dijo en voz baja mientras escondia su rostro mirando el telar encima de la mesa

El moreno la observa momentaneamente."no escondas tu bello rostro Hotaru-chan".

La pelinegra parpadeo, el hombre delante suyo le habia dicho que tenia un bello rostro, pero acaso estaba pasando desapercibido los moretones que tenia?, se sentia fea, pero el le dijo que era linda

"Mamoru".llego la peliverde."lo siento tengo una emergencia".bajo la mirada hacia la joven que estaba sorprendida."Hotaru esta bien para ti quedarte?".

La pelinegra no sabia que responder, tenia miedo desde el comienzo pero queria quedarse."yo".miro al moreno."Si Mamoru-san no tiene problemas".volvio a agachar su mirada

"ok".volvio a observar al moreno mientras achicaba sus ojos."derecho a su casa oiste".se arreglo el largo de su cabello y se retiro

"no le hagas caso, es una mu-"

"no tendras problemas si me quedo?".mirandolo fijamente

"por supuesto que no".cogio las dos cartas y se las regreso a la anfitriona."cuidare muy bien de ti".

.

.

"Maldito mocoso del demonio!".grito la rubia mientras abria la puerta de su casa, tiro a un lado su bolso pesado, se saco a como pudo las zapatillas, y camino hasta la bañera, abrio la llave para que se llene de agua, vertio algunas escencias aromaticas y salio

"quien demonios se cree para tratarme de ese modo".llena de enojo se iba quitando prenda por prenda."ya se, le contare a Mamo-chan".cogio otra vez su saco color blanco sacando de su bolsillo su telefono, marco

El telefono sono un par de veces."alo-"

"Mamo-"

"""Chiba Mamoru por favor deja tu mensaje-""

"pfff, esta apagado".tiro su telefono encima de la cama y fue a la bañera."debo aprovechar este momento ya que traeran mas tarde a ChibiUsa".acomodandose dentro de la bañera."si tan solo Maml-chan estuviera aqui".coloreandose sus mejillas."debe tener alguna emergencia, si, por eso apago su celular".suspiro y miro el cielo raso

.

.

"viviste en America?".la pelinegra le pregunto mientras se llevaba sushi a la boca

"si, tenia una maestria becada y forzosamente debia ir".cogiendo la copa de vino

"debiste sentirte solo".

"algo asi".dejando su copa

"hmmm".y volvio a llevarse otra porcion de sushi

"hmm, que?"

"hmm, nada".encogiendose de hombros

"hmm, pense que querias saber si tenia a alguien".

"COFF,COFF, AAAH!".

El moreno se levanto de golpe y fue a auxiliar a la pelinegra, se coloco detras de ella haciendo la llave de empuje, apretando parte del diafragma de esta, haciendo que la pelinegra botara un pedazo de sushi y volviese a respirar

."lo siento".vuelve a sentarse agachando la mirada, conteniendo las lagrimas

El moreno se arrodilla ante ella, buscando verle el rostro, la coge del menton alzando su rostro para que pudiera verla."todo esta bien Hotaru-chan".le sonrio

El sentir la mano de ese hombre le erizo la piel, sintio como el recorrido de electricidad se extendia por su columna."lo siento".se tiñeron de rojo sus mejillas

El moreno se acerco mas a ella, le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que la joven se ruborice mas, pero logrando que su tacto le gustara, la pelinegra cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por aquella caricia."Hotaru-chan es una buena niña".acariciandole con el dedo pulgar la comisura de su labio herido.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enojo**

 **.**

"que te parece este".mostrandole un gran repollo verde."Seiya-kun?".se gira a verle mejor al pelinegro

"esta bien".se encoge de hombros mientras tecleaba su celular

"tzk".se vuelve a girar para revisar las verduras."para que me invitas si no vas a prestarme atencion".susurraba arrastrando las palabras, estaba decepcionada

"Estaras bien?".dijo el pelinegro

"que?!".se giro la peliroja, dandose cuenta que el pelinegro estaba hablando por telefono."pfff".se gira conteniendo su rabia."estupido con complejo de hermana".

.

"si".dijo al son la pelinegra."este es mi ultimo chequeo".mientras observaba la entrada del edificio donde estaba el consultorio de la peliverde

Se escucho el suspiro de su hermano."""haras algo con la escuela?"""

"tratare"

"""casi una semana fuera y dices tratare?!""".notandose el enojo del jovencito."""solo regresa a tiempo para la cena""".

"ajam".y corto la llamada."que fastidioso".

La pelinegra entro y subio esta vez por las escaleras, el consultorio estaba en el tercer piso asi que no era necesario esperar por el ascensor

.

Juuban Gakuen

"Me llamaba señor director".la rubia de pie frente al hombre canoso de baja estatura que le daba la espalda

"Tsukino-san".serio

"si".

"me ha resultado preocupante el comentario por parte de Osaka-san".aun sin girarse

"bueno señor direc-"

"cual es el problema en si...expliqueme correctamente la situacion de Tomoe-san".

"dejeme decirle que le expuse mi pensar de acuerdo a como he estado viendo el caso de Tomoe-san".

"sea mas especifica".

La rubia se endereza acomodandose las mangas de su blusa."Tomoe-san ha faltado una semana, he ido a verle y ella se rehusa, la ultima vez que obtuve contacto con ella la vi preocupada por la recepcion de llamadas a su telefono personal, en mi opinion-"

"cree que este en problemas,es enten-"

"no me referia a eso".se cruza de brazos."creo que esta en la etapa rebelde con un novio".

.

"toma asiento por favor".la peliverde cerrando la puerta

La joven toma asiento y hace lo mismo la mujer de bata blanca."sentiste algun malestar".

"eh,no...todo bien"

"entonces eso ha sido todo, aunque te hare una nota por si vuelve a pasar".dandole una escueta mirada mientras cogia una hoja

La pelinegra en si habia ido con la idea de volverse a encontrar al moreno, despues de la ultima vez, ella tenia la necesidad de volver a verle,pero habia algo malo en todo eso, ella no sabia donde encontrarlo muy a parte estaba en la duda si preguntarselo o no a la mujer delante suyo.'si ella esta saliendo con el?'.se asombro por tal pensamiento.'ambos son medicos tienen muchas cosas en comun...pero, que demonios me pasa'.ladea bruscamente su cabeza

"hotaru"

"Mamoru-san!".se le escapo a la jovencita que avergonzada tapa su boca con sus manos

La mujer la observo con gracia."no, esta vez no entrara".

"lo siento".

"no te preocupes, debiste quedar con una mala impresion por ese momento".extendiendole la hoja."no le has vuelto a ver?".guardando su pluma

"eh, bueno".empezo a titubear mientras se coloreaban sus mejillas

La mujer enarca una ceja."no era que se conocian?".se recosto en el espaldar de su asiento."escuche a Mamoru decir que se conocen, no es asi".

"es que-".se sorprende porque la mujer se levanta bruscamente

"Hotaru acompañame a comer!".mostrandole una sonrisa picara

.

Hospital General de Tokio

Lease en la puerta de vidrio ahumado Chiba Mamoru

"PFFFFFF...JAJAJAJAJAJA"

Se escuchaba la carcajada sonora dentro de esa habitacion

"lo entiendes?".

"te encariñaste".escuchandose que seguia conteniendo la risa."lo otro?"

"haz lo que quieras"

.

"que este lugar".colocando sus manos sobre el vidrial que contenia adornos de rosas

"bello, no lo crees?".sacando una tarjeta de su bolso."vamos a comer el delicioso RAMEN de Ichiran".pasa por recepcion

Toman asiento uno frente a la otra, la mujer peliverde hace el pedido a la anfitriona del lugar quien amablemente les habia proporcionado las bebidas tradicionales

"que es esto".alza la pequeña vasija para olfatear su aroma agridulce

"hey, hey".quitandole el recipiente."glup".se lo toma de golpe."es sake".y baja la vasija

"etto, setsuna no es temprano para beber?".

"no te preocupes Hotaru, soy resistente".le da un guiño y toma el otro

Despues de unos minutos llegan las porciones de Ramen, humeantes, fueron colocados cada tazon frente a las mujeres

"jujuju...esto huele delicioso".decia la peliverde algo entusiasmada, mientras cogia sus palillos

'asi se dice resistente?'.no dejaba de observarla mientras la peliverde cogio abundate fideos con sus palillos para llevarselos a la boca

"mmm...hochamu".sorbe los fideos."hotaru porque no comes?".mirando al tazon intacto y despues a la pelinegra

"si!".coge sus palillos, los parte y empieza a comer

.

'creo que tomoe-san esta en la etapa rebelde con un novio'.eran las palabras de la rubia de coletas rondando constantemente por su cabeza, estaba manejando, el hombre canoso mostraba enojo marcado en su frente, arrugandolo mas de lo que ya estaba

'tomoe-san rebelde con un novio'.seguia recordando y mas se enojaba

'con un novio'.apreto con fuerza el timon

'novio'

.


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"un beso"**

 **.**

"otra vez tu".con los brazos cruzados de pie en el umbral de la puerta

La rubia se cruzo de brazos."sera mejor que me trates con respeto, soy Tsukino".

"y eso que?".suelta el cruce de sus brazos."no queria saber quien eres".se da media vuelta

"espera!".lo coge del brazo, el pelinegro enojado por el agarre permanece quieto aun

"si no me sueltas te acusare de acoso".manteniendo la mirada fija en el agarre que le hacia la rubia

"oh".enderezandose."vine a ver a Hotaru".

"Seiya-kun, porque demoras!".se escucho dentro de la casa, el pelinegro cierra por completo la puerta

"Seiya...bueno asi te llamas".

El pelinegro gira para tenerle frente a frente se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja."Si y tu eres?"

"ah, yo".

"aja".

"ah claro yo,jajajaja, Tsukino Usagi".mostrando nerviosismo por la mirada fija que tenia de parte del jovencito

"y se supone que eres un adulto?".

"eh?!...claro que lo soy!".cruzandose de brazos."tengo un trabajo y voy a cumplir 26!, claro que soy un adulto!".mostrandole indiferencia ladeando su rostro

"aja".observo sus facciones resultandole gracioso que una mujer adulta estuviera replicandole el hecho de porque se consideraba adulta."onee-san no esta en casa asi que es mejor que te vayas odango".se giro y volteo para abrir la puerta de su casa

"odango?".parpadeo los ojos.'me dijo odango?'.hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que le habia colocado un sobrenombre se da de palmo que el pelinegro no estaba."soy Tsukino Usagi!, entendiste!".grito y se fue hechando humo como si fuera una locomotora antigua

.

"jajajaja y asi fue como el bastardo se llevo mi primera vez,mph".dijo a una ya sorprendida pelinegra, tomo otro vaso de bebida y pidio otra ronda mas

"Setsuna, etto".algo nerviosa ya que no sabia como salir del lugar

"q-quee pacsa".denotandose la ebriedad en su voz, y el poco equilibrio de su cabeza

"setsuna tu venias manejando"

"manejandoo?,yo?".señalandose a si misma, a lo cual la pelinegra asintio con la cabeza , la peliverde miro a su izquierda donde estaba su pequeño bolso lo abrio."ashi".saco las llaves y las sacudio."yo maneje".se pone de pie

"setsuna!"

"que, no quierez ir?".tambaleandose a su izquierda

"eh,yo".ladeo su cabeza mirando en la mesa."me falta terminar" . mostrandole el tazon medio lleno aun humeante

La peliverde entreabriendo sus orbes veia distorsionado el tazon que se veia mas grande de lo normal."se, tu pedizte zegunda ronda, jujuju, noz quedamoz"

La pelinegra mostro alivio pero a la vez estaba preocupada en como podia salir del lugar pero dejarla en ese estado y sola?, podria abandonarla y sin sentir culpa?, no podia

"aizhiteru Mamoru".vocifero la peliverde que tenia la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa

La pelinegra solto sus palillos, escucho bien?.'ella esta-"

"Mamoru Chiba, idiotha".cogio otro vaso con bebida y se lo tomo de golpe."aizhiteru".volvio a recostarse en la mesa

Una punzada sintio en su pecho, el toque de ira estaba haciendo sentir frio esa parte donde se aloja su corazon, ahora si podia abandonarla sin sentir culpa, dejo a un lado su tazon de Ramen

(ring)(ring)

Empezo a sonar un timbre estridente, no era de ella si no en el bolso de la peliverde

(ring)(ring)

Sonaba incesante, la pelinegra veia a la peliverde que ya estaba adormilandose

(ring)(ring)

La pelinegra volvio a ver el bolso, extendio su brazo para cogerlo y sacar el telefono movil.'BAKA'.vio en la pantalla que quien llamaba era alguien a quien le habian puesto el sobrenombre, miro a la peliverde enarcando una ceja

(ring)(ring)

Seguia insistente el que llamaba.'tal vez sea un novio o un amante?'.no importaba quien solo que saque a las dos de ese lugar

(ring)(ring)

Deslizo la pantalla

"""setsuna"""

Sintio pesada su respiracion."Setsuna esta indispuesta y-"

"""Hotaru?"""

La pelinegra se quedo sin habla, la pesadez de su pecho no la dejaba respirar

"""Hotaru soy Mamoru, que sucede con Setsuna"""

Sintio alguna forma que podia respirar nuevamente, la afirmacion de quien era en la otra linea y en especial escucharlo le hacia sentir tranquila, pero porque lo colocaba como BAKA, se giro a ver a la ya dormida peliverde

"""Hotaru?"""

"oh".volvio a la llamada."es que Setsuna esta ebria".

"""eh?"""

"yo no bebi!".le aclaro por instinto a decircelo."me trajo a comer y-"

"""dame el nombre del lugar"""

.

(ding)(dong)

"no es muy tarde para las visitas Seiya-kun".sonrio la peliroja mientras el pelinegro iba a abrir

'cual es la gracia?'.camino a regañadientas, giro la perilla y fue empujado cayendo sentado

"seiya-kun!".fue a socorrer al pelinegro y vio que una persona entraba

"Hotaru!".grito el hombre canoso

"auch".se levanta el pelinegro."ojisan".

"eh?".la peliroja volvio a ver al hombre canoso

"tu mocosa, no tienes una casa donde ir!".

"yo".atemorizada por la cara del hombre."seiya-kun?".mirando al pelinegro

"te dije que debias irte".el pelinegro volvio a observar a su familiar que va sentarse en la sala."vamos pedire un taxi".salen los dos jovencitos, en el camino el pelinegro marca desde su movil.'Hotaru regresa rapido'.rogaba el pelinegro

.

"que celebraron".miro con gracia la situacion de la peliverde

"solo venimos a comer".susurraba avergonzada la pelinegra

"bueno".acomodando a la peliverde en el asiento del copiloto de su auto."primero te llevo a casa Hotaru-chan"

A la pelinegra no le hizo nada de gracia que el moreno llevara despues a Setsuna, ella estaba ebria y segun lo que dijo la peliverde estaba enamorada del moreno, que cosas podrian ocurrir cuando le lleve a casa?, se enojo

"hotaru?".llamo a la pelinegra que aun no entraba al auto

"aja".se subio y cerro con fuerza la puerta.'estupida Setsuna!'.maldecia la hora que acepto la invitacion, se cruzo de brazos teniendo el ceño fruncido

El moreno la observo por el retrovisor, la pelinegra choco miradas con el en ese momento pero ladeo su rostro sin esconder su enfado, al moreno le dio mucha gracia la situacion

Despues de ser guiado con cortos si o no en todo el camino el moreno freno el auto negro antes de llevar a un complejo de edificios."asi que aqui vives".sacando su cabeza por la ventana

La pelinegra no dijo nada, se salio del auto y sin despedirse dio un par de pasos

"Hotaru espera".el llamado del moreno la detuvo, escucho que abrio la puerta del auto

"hotaru".estaba aun paso cerca de ella, se giro para hacerle frente."tu telefono".se sorprendio con el pedido, parpadeo un par de veces."vamos damelo".extendio su mano, a comparacion de las suyas eran grandes

La pelinegra saco su movil de su morral y se lo dio, el moreno empezo a teclear rapidamente y se lo devolvio cuando acabo

"tienes mi numero y mail para cuando suceda algo asi".en muestra la situacion de la peliverde

"si".susurraba la pelinegra mientras veia su telefono movil

"ah y otra cosa".se acerco a ella, se encorbo y le dio un beso en la mejilla."solo la dejare en casa y me ire".

Las mejillas de la jovencita ardian en llamas mientras miraba al moreno subir al auto, se cogio la mejilla besada y el moreno le sonrio, prendio el auto y se fue

.

* * *

Nota:

Hola (nwn)/ ya estais casi cerca de entrar en el comienzo de la tragedia, si teneis dudas no dudar en decidlas, os prometo que tratare de llenar el vacio.

Gracias, gacias por leer y dejar sus comentarios Luna-P , Yssafeyes os quiero guapas, sois el soporte para seguir escribiendo, a Talantia la dueña de dudas, perdonad por tenerte llena de dudas , pero dejais cual es y respondere a la brevedad, gracias Marco (sois un hombre? Me sorprendi no he visto a uno que lean fics solo a ti, ;) ) estrellamosha gracias por pasar por aqui


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"bastardo"**

 **.**

la pelinegra aun adormilada por lo sucedido hace pocos minutos, subio danzando al ritmo de sus aturdidos sentimientos

La felicidad desbordaba al igual que queria hacer su corazon de su pecho.'Mamoru'.penso en el antes de abrir la puerta de su casa

Entra."Ya estoy en-".ve en el recibidor un par de zapatos de hombre

"Donde has estado".el hombre canoso estaba de pie frente a ella

La pelinegra ve al hombre frente suyo y despues al pelinegro como pidiendole explicacion a su presencia, el jovencito con el rostro asustado nego cortamente con la cabeza

"pregunte donde has estado!".alzo la voz haciendo sobresaltar a la pelinegra

"o-ojisan yo...aah"

El hombre ya sin mas paciencia cogio de los cabellos a la jovencita y la arrastro hasta la sala

"no ojisan!".el pelinegro grito y trato que el hombre la soltara

El hombre empujo al pelinegro y solto la jovencita

La pelinegra con la cabeza adolorida por el agarre y arrastre con sus cabellos, solo amortiguaba ahogadamente el llanto, brotando unicamente gruesas lagrimas de sus orbes

"Onee-san".se acerco el pelinegro."hotaru".

"largate mocoso!".grito el hombre

"no!".se coloco como escudo delante de su hermana."ojisan, hotaru no ha hecho nada malo, perdonela".

"te dije que te, VAYAS!".halo bruscamente al jovencito tirandolo a un lado de ella, golpeandose contra la mesita."Donde mierdas has estado?!".

La pelinegra estaba aturdida, le temblaban los labios."la biblioteca".

"Mentirosa!".grito el hombre y volvio a cogerle de los cabellos

"aah...por favor"

"quieres verme la cara?!".volvio a halarla mas fuerte, haciendo gemir de dolor a la jovencita

"ojisan, hotaru no ha mentido".mientras se levanta pesadamente el jovencito

"es mejor que no te metas mocoso".

.

"mmm, como pesas".acostando delicadamente a la mujer peliverde, le saca sus tacones y la cubre con una manta

"Mamoru".

El moreno se detuvo antes de colocar las llaves del auto en el buro de la peliverde."si?"

"te gusta esa niña?".

El moreno se quedo quieto, penso unos minutos sobre aquella pregunta, la habitacion se consumia en el silencio, se giro sobre sus talones para ver a la peliverde, pero esta ya estaba durmiendo profundamente, haciendo leves ronquidos

El moreno salio sin hacer mucho ruido y tomo un taxi

.

"cuanto mas piensas manchar nuestro apellido".la halo mas fuerte."irte a arrastrar con cualquiera"

"yo no hice nada..."

"por favor dejala ojisan".aun parado frente a ellos

"si fuera cierto tu tutora no divulgaria lo contrario!". La solto."porque debia creerte si Tsukino-".

'que?!'.se cogio la parte maltrecha de su cabeza

"esta murmurando con los demas maestros que estas de perdida con un novio y por eso no estas en clases".se acomoda la corbata

La cabeza de la pelinegra daba vueltas y palpitaba, todo esto era por lo que dijo la rubia,apreto los dientes

"pretendes heredar la empresa con una reputacion asi?".

"papa dijo que yo iba a hacerme cargo".observo a su hermana."no tienes porque obligar a oneesan a-"

"ya veo."sonrio con malicia en direccion de la aturdida pelinegra."asi que no lo sabes"

La pelinegra salio de su aturdimiento al escuchar al hombre canoso, el tono de malicia fue que llamo su atencion, paso a mirar a su hermano y despues al hombre."seiya ve a tu habitacion".sin dejar de mirar al hombre

"pero oneesan".

"ve a tu habitacion, por favor".le suplico, el pelinegro no hizo mas que quedarse callado y hacer caso, pasando lentamente por la derecha del hombre canoso

"porque no le dices la realidad".el pelinegro se detuvo

"no!, vete Seiya"

"dile de una vez que es un bastardo".

El pelinegro abrio sus orbes como platos, su corazon se acelero, no queria voltear."no perteneces a nuestra familia, mocoso".de golpe cayo las lagrimas

"seiya".

"espero que los murmullos de esa mujer no sean ciertos por tu bien".se acomoda el saco."ve a clases mañana". Y se va del lugar

"seiya".volvio a llamar al pelinegro, el joven estaba aun parado ahi, se cogio el brazo izquierdo y siguio caminado hasta su habitacion

La pelinegra cayo sobre sus rodillas, y libero en silencio su llanto, empapandose de lagrimas abundantes

.

"mmm estas cariñoso".abrazando a su esposo

"te extrañe Usako".asomando su nariz en la oreja de esta

"nn, Mamo-chan".se subio sobre el moreno, se mordio el labio inferior."tambien te extrañaba".se quito la camiseta que tenia puesta exponiendo su desnudes

El moreno la cogio de las caderas y la rubia empezo a danzar."nn, te gusta asi,nn".llendose de extasis

El moreno jadeo y cerro los ojos llenandose de mas impulsos ante la danza carnal.'te gusta esa niña'.recordo lo que dijo la peliverde, el moreno sonrio de lado, apreto mas el agarre que le hacia a la rubia

."mas de lo que crees".dijo haciendo mas fuerte el empuje que daba contra su mujer y sonrio maliciosamente

.

* * *

Nota:

A ver comprendan una cosa, no sean malas con Mamoru, yo lo entiendo, en la parte de que el se sabe que es atractivo para cualquier mujer pero su ego se levanta a mil cuando ve a una adolescente que babea por el, asi que entiendanlo, dejenlo , solo por ahora xD


End file.
